No More Time (English Version)
by Zankuho
Summary: Time. A strange definition. He had no time ... Or was the time that had not? Already was no longer any sense. Time. He was no longer chained to this concept. His time has passed... What was left after all?
1. Warrior of a distant time

No More Time

Synopsis:

NarutoxRWBY

Time. A strange definition.

He had no time ... Or was the time that had not?

Already was no longer any sense.

Time. He was no longer chained to this concept.

His time was not that ... His time has passed.

What was left after all?

xxxx xxxxx

Nothing belongs to me, unfortunately.

"Hah" Noram speech.

 _"Hah" Thought_

 ** _"Hah" Flashback_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Warrior of a distant time.

 ** _"Hold on ... I know you can handle ..."_**

 _ **"I've survived many things, and I refuse to lose it now!"**_

 _ **The words were the only thing that fixed reality, long his vision collapsed into a dark and cold world. His body was heavy and dying, perhaps the loss of blood or constant exhaustion written on his face from facing many enemies. But it was his duty to protect them, as well as protect the village, protect the people who welcomed him with open arms and warmth, the women who helped for so little, he, someone devoid of his own life.**_

 _ **He had a self imposed duty to use his strength to defend them from all evil. To Defend his home.**_

 _ **"Mai… Den" The rest of his forces were exhausted in mere breathless words.**_

 _ **"You know, we are very proud of you." Answer a warm, soft voice, even the gates of death, he knew the owner of so much affection. "Miss Joan would be even more, wherever she is."**_

 _ **Force! Force! Why did your body not move ?!**_

 _ **"I remember the first time we met." Said another voice different from the previous one , held a little cold, but deep down I could feel the warmth of his feelings. "A kid who had no memory of his past ...".**_

 _ **Move on!**_

 _ **"Alive! Alive for us! "**_

 _ **"You still have a duty!"**_

 _ **"It may not be now, but in another time."**_

 _ **"Maybe we will see each other again ...".**_

 _ **And then...**_

 _ **... Silence reigned.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Emerald Forest was a huge place decorated by its extensive green living trees, one of the most valued parts of Vale, home to many creatures that terrorized humanity - the so-called Grimm - created monsters of all existing negative energy,on the plus side men and women called hunters and huntresses are trained in body mind, fit in the use of Aura and Semblants to fight against the evil forces of the Grimm race, making them the first line of defense of the whole human race.

However the Emerald Forest still had his secrets, areas where human eyes of the modern era even had a chance to testify. And one of these secrets was well asleep in the forest.

In a clearing farther north of Emerald Forest, the memories of an ancient structure guarded the site, but punished by time show only by the fact some small walls remains with some strangely shaped plants wrapped around them.

A large cube of nearly three meters high and wide, its color was as black as night, however it now had a few touches of green roots, plants and mosses, but there was not even a scratch on the surface as if nature could not affect it. Animals approached the strange structure in droves - mostly rabbits and foxes - that were remaining nearby and on top of the cube.

It was as if something about it attracted them to the mysterious object.

Suddenly a light started flashing on the hub side. Initially starting at long intervals, drawing the attention of the animals around the area, then began to accelerate uncontrollably to the point the object stops flashing. bright lines spread across it, red light covering the entire length of the structure, creating a small noise, the thickness of the lines then increased gradually to swallow all the black cube, transforming it into - ironically enough - a glowing white cube.

The brightness then suddenly died, revealing that in place of the big black cube was now a body.

One of its visible features was the blond hair, his right hand holding the hem of something that only could be called a sword because of its form, but in it's general appearance resembled more of a massive piece of iron. Anything else about the blonde was hidden beneath the long black cloak.

Several seconds passed without any apparent reaction of the body, animals gradually approached the supposed corpse that had replaced their favorite place.

Reason?! They were so fond of that cube ...

"Urgh ..."

A reaction!

"Urgh ... Argh ..." growled the body muscle spasms were evident with body trembling.

A fox, taken by unknown courage, dared to approach - clearly - that remained human grunting. His snout came close enough to touch the blond and spiky hair, trying to get there any unknown smell type. His odo was strong, like a true alpha among the most wild packs, some other scents joined their smell like blood and earth.

"Argh!"

The blonde stood up abruptly stood up with the huge piece of metal, rather than its supposed weight and handling it as if it were a pen, holding the sword with both hands, but the left hand was made of something not organic .

The eyes moved frantically around for her, blue and silver together in a state of despair, breathing was irregular, the air burned his lungs like fire, sweat ran down his face.

"Where ... am I?" His voice was hoarse and thick as someone had scratched the corners of his throat.

He vaguely remembered those same trees around the village, tall and strong, so full of green life being surrounded by the houses of the villagers, but now everything seemed so different from his memories. There was no sign of the villas or anyone, only trees and more trees covered his vision.

Where were the houses? People? The town?

The young man turned, stumbling with the remains of whatever that place was before. For anyone, it was only rubble, to the young blonde, she was worth something.

His home...

Those rubble. Those remains. Those same walls, were those of his house, made by the locals.

she had been reduced to this? Perhaps it was a result of that night?

 ** _The flames consumed all that his eyes could see. People ran desperately, trying in a vain attempt to survive that dark night._**

 ** _Others, equipped with armor and swords, bravely fought against the hordes of shadowy creatures with white faces, but the overwhelming number of the enemy was to many to defeat._**

 ** _He gritted his teeth, tightened it's control over the scabbard of his sword, ignoring all the pain in his body, roared with force._**

"Urgh!"

Emerging so suddenly and violently, a strong vertigo hit the blond with overwhelming force, so that made him drop the sword. He felt a burning in his throat and the feeling of something forcing its output the same, the young man had no strength to oppose and dumped all that was in his stomach was now on the forest floor.

He didn't know how long he was there throwing up, but after awhile nothing more came out of his mouth.

"Uuuurgh." He grunted with a grimace on his face, the bad taste still remain in his palate.

He looked at his chest, watching the torso of his black armor before intact, but now had a huge crack in a vertical line. He frowned and found that most of his Armor was damaged beyond repair, leaving only his purse loadable equipment.

Letting the armor go, falling with a bang on the floor and stared at the scar on his abdomen not remembering this scar before.

"What happened?" He wondered if the heterochromatic eyes tight in deep thought. "Where is everyone? Maidens? Villagers? Joan? "

What happened?

"Joan ..."

Then he felt a tug. A strong feeling coming from the north.

"What?"

A burning in his right eye revealed.

Something was calling him. A familiar feeling ...

... The same feeling that reminded him of Joan.

He laid the leather straps around his abdomen, strong enough to withstand the load of Dragonslayer, since his shirt and most of his armor were practically destroyed, leaving only the right jamb partially usable. Putting huge sword on his back, snapping it on the hook of his shoulder, the blonde picked up the black cloak inexplicably intact and dressed, completely covering his body from the head down.

He needed to hurry. In his mind there were only questions and more questions, maybe, just maybe, the person who is transmitting this feeling was really Joan, probably he discovered what was happening.

"I'm going."

With a speed never seen in a person carry something so heavy, the blonde headed toward the source of the feeling called him, to his right eye inexplicably he wanted to follow.

xxxxxx-xxxxx-x

Everything was falling into a spiral of consecutive madness.

For Yang Xiao Long the day had promised exciting things with the Beacon Academy of initiation test for the formation of future Hunters and huntresses Valley, however she did not expect that all the impossible things could indeed actually happen.

Like her sister falling from the sky and being hit by Jaune who came from out of nowhere.

And how to have an orange-haired girl riding a Ursa all the way to the temple as something fun to do.

Or Weiss Schnee being thrown from high in the sky by a Nevermore.

Or take the famous Pyrrha Nikos running a Deathstalker all the way to them.

Yes, in fact a series of wacky and bizarre events in a such a short space of time.

"Great!" Said Yang as a fake cheerful tone. "Now the gang is reunited, we can all die together!"

It was not every day that a bunch of student Hunters had on their heels one Deathstalker and Nevermore.

Who said that life isn't exciting?

"Not if I can help it!" Declared the girl in red.

Ruby Rose, her younger sister.

"Ruby, no!"

The Xiao Long's words fell on deaf ears when the younger girl was advancing toward the Deathstalker wielding her scythe.

Ruby Rose, this was the opportunity she was waiting. The opportunity to show everyone that she was competent enough to be in Beacon despite having two years of age difference with the remains of other students!

She had normal knees!

"Hyah!" With a war cry she pulled the trigger of her gun, creating a burst of speed, pulling with full intention of hitting the Scorpion Grimm combined with speed and strength.

However she did not expect that her attack was repulsed so easily by the creature. The shock of her blade with Grimm's bony armor made her back a few steps, bewildered.

The confidence once seemed to disappear.

"D-Do not worry!" Said Ruby settling on the ground, the words no longer so full of certainties. "It is all under control!"

She pointed the barrel of his rifle and fired the shot right in the Deathstalker's face, the force of the shot made it back, but didn't even seem to scratch the bones.

The plan failed, time for a tactical retreat!

"Ruby!" Cried Yang as she ran toward her sister.

Above the heavens, the attention of Nevermore - the giant air Grimm creature - was focused on the red girl running with a wild roar bird Grimm shook his great wings, shooting hundreds of feathers with sharp edges in an attempt to hit the Rose.

Literally a shower of darts fall from heaven, getting on the floor deeply. And one of those darts had hit the cover of Ruby, trapping her.

Not far from the scene, the group of teenagers was concerned about what was happening, their bodies couldn't even move a single centimeter with the possibility of seeing a probable death. One of these was Blake Belladonna who kept her eyes fixed on the pair of sisters, clenched teeth trying to get the strength to move the muscles in her legs, but something caught her eye, a sound of heavy footsteps, the bow on her head moved slightly - something that nobody paid attention - to hear better.

The steps were getting ...

Weiss took a step forward, preparing one of her glyphs ... but froze when she felt something go through her.

All eyes turned to the cloaked silhouette of a black cloak, running at a superhuman speed, however that was not what really caught their attention, but in fact was the object that was revealed to the balance of the cover, it appeared to be a huge piece of metal.

Yang can only feel the figure pass through it quickly, her long blond hair being pulled by the wind.

Ruby turned her attention to the sound of footsteps coming toward her, raising eyes to look at the figure advancing to speed up her hood impossible catch any feature of his face, yet it was noticeable to see the sparkle in his eyes, a silver and other blue.

The figure raised his left arm revealing a mechanical hand, the same hand that held firmly the javelin launched by the Nevermore and took the floor with ease.

"Gaaaah!"

The hooded man leaped into the air and roared, raising the dart and released on Deathstalker face with violence, the tip penetrated with a audible "crack" resulting in the creature yelping out in pain.

When his feet touched the ground, the stranger raised his right hand toward the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it, revealing a giant sword almost as large as he is and held it without any apparent difficulty shocking everyone who witnessed the feat.

That ... is a sword ?!

The question brooded the minds of all who looked at the object in the hands of the hooded stranger.

 **GRAAAH!**

The cry of the creature echoed through the clearing, it's tail violently shook the air in a distress signal from the wound inflicted on his body. His attention returned to the being who did that to him, heterochromatic shines the staring intently. The Deathstalker roared again and launched it's stinger toward the stranger.

Realizing the action of the creature the cloaked man put the sword in the sting path, the tail collided with the blade of metal with brutality, so brutal that the feet of stranger skidded across the earthy floor creating a small trail on the ground, but the hooded man remained firm in his position, holding his sword and holding up the pressure that the creature created in it's tail.

"Hyah!"

With a cry the stranger pushed the creature back making it's back a few steps, but that did not stop it from attacking with it's pincers in order to rip the offender in two. In response the stranger moved his body to the left, the white clamp passing a few centimeters from his face, put his hood and hit with a blow of force tore the cover of her body.

The blond hair swayed gently, whisker marks on his cheek to give an exotic air, his lightly tanned skin tone, an abdomen full of scars, lean muscles like a professional swimmer - one of evidence of how wielded that huge sword - his fully mechanical left arm and leather straps and chains that were used to hold the sword to his back.

This was his chance.

Closing both his fists on the hilt of his sword, the swordsman taking advantage of one of the clamps that was a mere centimeters away, so he cut the scorpion creature's arm in a vertical movement, the razor wire cutting through the Deathstalkers body with ease, in response the creature roared with pain because of the amputated limb and backed away.

The stranger let out a loud sigh and sheathed his blade when he realized that the Grimm pulled away from him, perhaps even crying over the lost arm - now dissolved in front -.

"Hm ..." The sound of a voice coming from his rear caught his attention.

Turning the blonde came across a little girl - for him, considering his own height - dressed almost red and black, however what caught his attention was her pair of silver eyes that looked at him with curiosity and caution.

"You ..." he began, his thick voice catching off guard girl "... you have silver eyes.".

She was one of Silver? If she was, then where were the others? Never he had seen one of them alone if it was a mission. No ... She behaved as one of them yet still had a form innocence wrapped around the girl that others had not.

The pieces did not fit.

Where was he?

"Thank you?" Said the girl uncertainly red. "You also have a silver eye." She pointed to his right eye.

He traced his fingers over his right eye, feeling the scar that passed through the right eye.

 ** _Please ... Use my body ... Save him!_**

"Ruby!" A distinct cry broke the tension between the two.

It was Yang, Ruby's sister came attacking the carrier of a scythe with a big hug, relieved that nothing wrong happened.

"Glad you're okay." Said Yang holding her sister in a bear hug.

"I-I'm well Yang." stammered Ruby while getting out of the strong grip of her sister. "H-he saved me."

The attention of the older sister turned to the strange savior.

"Thank yo..."

The words died in her throat as her lilac eyes confronted the body of the other blond.

He was tall, very tall, almost reaching two meters high. Its construction was made in pink muscles, not so big and not so small, an exact match for strength and agility, scratches on his cheeks that gave a more animalistic presence, a pair wicked eyes that stared intently, all covered this by a thin layer of sweat. The saucy girl could even see a small drop running down the abdomen and trace their way through the muscles to enter the prohibited area after he had his pants.

Holy Oum sky! Who was this Adonis in front of her ?!

"Yang? Yaaaang?" Ruby's words seemed to fall on deaf ears of her frozen sister. "Earth to Yang? Anybody here?"

What had happened? Yang had only laid eyes on the good Samaritan when suddenly froze. Waiting...

She was blushing ?!

"U!" Cried the Xiao Long suddenly, startling her sister. "Er ... Sorry, thanks for saving Long Xiao Yang, my name is my sister!" The words come out uncontrollably from her mouth, it was only half a second after she had realized to have run over in her own words. "N-No! My name is Yang Xiao Long! Thank you for saving my sister! "

The stranger's response was only a raised eyebrow for her unusual behavior.

However, one fact emerged in the mind of the blonde girl.

"Wait." She said invading the personal space of the highest blonde leaving him tense, a grin on her face as she ran her hand over his chest. "I don't remember seeing such a Adonis in Beacon ...".

"Beacon?" Repeated the blonde, the words curling up in his mouth.

Anything that could get out of Yang's mouth would never be heard because the orange chaotic typhoon called Nora had arrived.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Commented Nora looking Dragonslayer with fascination and terror. "It's so big and thick, but still manages to cut!" The swordsman turned to the location of the voice, but found nothing. "What happened to your arm? Was it a Grimm? An accident? Oh! A secret government weapon ?! "Now the stranger looking frantically for voice around him. "You're so tall! What do you eat? Pancake? You should eat plenty of pancake to have that size! "

How the hell he could not find this girl ?! She was mere centimeters from him, for the love of Oum!

His salvation came in the form of a boy with a pink fringe.

"Nora, I do not think he's comfortable with you invading his personal space." Said Ren sighing with the behavior of her friend.

"Ok Ren!"

The swordsman sighed in relief.

The rest of the group joined.

"I don't think I've seen him before." He was pointed at by a white-haired girl with navy blue eyes. "I probably would remember seeing someone carrying a huge sword on his back."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well ..." A girl with long red hair and emerald eyes. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos it's a pleasure to meet you." She introduced herself Pyrrha. "What is your name?"

The swordsman did not answer immediately. Being simply asked that question triggered something in his mind, a memory, one of his first after waking up in the forest long ago ...

"My name is...".

 _ **"My name is Summer, nice to meet you, what's your name?"**_

 _ **He could feel. The feeling sensitive as a porcelain, could feel it on the tip of his mental fingers, he was afraid that if grabs her then from any reckless action could result in their loss. However it came naturally, an auto so, pressed from the bottom of his soul.**_

 _ **As if it were something beyond himself.**_

 _ **His name.**_

 _ **"My name is...".**_

"Naruto ..." Said the blonde, now calling himself Naruto. "Only Naruto."

That had aroused the curiosity of some on the group. A name like that has never been seen for a long time. Names after the Great War, according to the books, color were based, yet very little was known about those of before the incident, only a few had not followed this practice employed by all the kingdoms. "Naruto," a distant name, but at the same time so close. What was that name carrying?

Hang on. "Naruto" also was a fish cookie called "Narutomaki" when it came to Ramen?

"Puff." Snorted Blake with the newly discovered. "Fish Cookie."

A vein throbbed Naruto's forehead to capture the words muffled the black girl.

"It's maelstorm." Said Naruto, surprising the girl that he had heard her. "And before you ask: Yes, I can hear you."

Naruto looked at said girl, assessing her. He could feel something different about her, perhaps that her eyes were a little more pronounced than the other members of the small group or maybe it was the fact that her bow subtly moved up on top of her head. He remembered seeing people like her in the village, only the word eluded him.

"Hm ... Guys."Called the other blond boy, his blue eyes staring at the sky of fearful way. "That thing is still above us, what do we do?"

The Swordsman looked up and viewed the giant bird in the sky. Wow. That was a big Nevermore. Maybe if he used his mechanical arm, he could hit the creature, but Naruto was running on a low amount of energy, running all the way up here and still suffering from exhaustion after waking. The injuries could have been cured, but the exhaustion was still in his system and he no longer had refueling pills - it reminded him that he had to do more -.

So immersed in thought that he hardly felt a hand touch his right arm, making the return to the world of your mind.

It was the girl in red. Ruby?

"Naruto?" Called Ruby, surprised the highest blonde's behavior. "Here."

It was a small golden object in the form of horse in hand of the girl looked at him with anticipation.

"What's that?" Questioned Naruto taking the chess piece.

He had never seen anything like this before. It was some kind of sculpture?

"It is one of relics that we have to find to pass the test." Said Ruby, surprised the fact that he did not know. "Did not you know?"

"I..."

The roar of the air creature cut them, remembering the fact that he was still there.

"Time to go." Commented Ren to others.

Well, he did not know what was going on, but for now, follow these people.

xxxxxxx-xx

He did not know how much time had gone, but Naruto can see the changing landscape increasingly falling down. Forests were being left behind in favor of large pillars of rock and earth, the sunlight has long had changed position and for some reason unknown a subtle and fine mist around them.

However, Nevermore still in pursuit, determined to kill them.

Great.

The more they came close, but the memories of that place had hit Naruto hard. Now clearly he remembers that place, a structure used to climb the hill, a means for less versatile people who could travel safely between the big valley and up to the other plain safely, but she looked so spoiled? They had collapsed sections and sedimented parts of Mother Nature victims.

Where he really was? The answer honestly scared him.

Suddenly the Nevermore exceeded it's speed and took forward, landing on one of the remaining structures of the place, forcing the group to take a cover behind the stone columns.

"Great." Commented Jaune with a touch of not so subtle sarcasm.

However the situation even had freaked out even more when the Deathstalker Naruto had been facing returned, destroying anything that got in it's way, angrier than before and with full intent of dismembering them.

Jaune and his big mouth.

"Oh man, run!" Shouted the Arc boy.

Naruto reluctantly had to agree, he could already feel the weight of exhaustion take over his body gradually. It would not last long until his strength was drained and he would lose his strength. He was running out of time.

"Nora, cover!"

"I got it!"

The swordsman looked at the girl curiously, trying to think of how someone like her without any object like a bow or ranged weapon could do to distract the Nevermore long enough for everyone to pass the bridge, but his answer soon came when Nora He took off her back a large silver device and took aim at Grimm.

What one little thing would do against such a grand creature ...

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

For the love of Oum! That tiny thing was a miniature cannon ?! When the hell people could minimize for one for so small the destructive force of a huge cannon ?! He thought that only he had something like this!

"Come on!" Ruby's scream returned the sense of clarity.

To the bridge!

Almost everyone had gone through the building when the Nevermore emerged and pointed its beak toward the bridge. Out of the corner of his Naruto vision realized the creature was approaching at a very fast pace before Jaune and Nora could cross completely, thinking quickly and moving quickly, the blond pushed both forward taking them from the Grimm sights, but he was not so lucky when it was hit by the blow causing him to roll on the body of the bird until he stabbed his sword on it's back in an attempt to stand against the agressive air.

For some reason he was enjoying having a ride on a Nevermore. What? He had never flown before...!

By far Naruto could hear the sound of explosions, however could not see them because of the gusts of air that pushed his body and also the jerks the creature performed on it's behalf to strip him off his back. Then, suddenly, that same black-haired girl came into view, right in front, he did not care how she had gotten there or why, but it was at this moment their eyes met. Those same eyes accented stared at him intensely in that short period of time, he could feel, he could hear the unspoken words, the rapid exchange of glances, an understanding between two people who spent their lives fighting for something or for themselves, it was like looking in a mirror, but from a different perspective, which would see something so similar and so different at the same time.

But this was no time to reflect.

It was time to fight!

A quick nod between the two was enough. Naruto firmly squeezed the handle of his massive sword, turned to the opposite side and began dragging the Dragonslayer the length Nevermore body leaving in its trail a great deep line in it's flesh and being followed by a series of other scams Blake, coming into the creature's back, both jumped in the air and managed to land in the tower rubble where Yang, Weiss and Ruby were located.

Thank Oum for his energy, otherwise it would be a lost cause.

"Nothing is working." He said to Blake as they watched the Grimm still yelp of pain.

It must have really hurt the creature for it to behave in such a way.

"Then we'll hit it with everything we have!" Countered Yang turning on her bracelets gauntlets, that was her weapon, Ember Celica.

Naruto sighed. It seemed that the plan to conserve energy as much as possible by water had gone down.

The blond took a sword in a reverse grip and lifted his mechanical arm that then began to undergo a transformation, where the gears and parts from inside the prosthetic could be heard, the hand opens and a large hole appeared in his palm. That was his great secret weapon, something no one had seen and was a great asset in his battles, something stronger than traditional guns, where he used the power that resided in his body to feed it.

He did not know how or who created his mechanical arm, but none of that mattered, he had used it to protect and continue to use it until his last breath.

That was Tenrai.

"Wow!" Said a Ruby enraptured by his side, staring at the cannon arm anxiously. "It's an arm-cannon!"

What? It was not every day that you could see a mechanical arm to do that! I thought that only Atlas had technology to such!

"Not now Ruby!" Naruto countered sweating, just loading the cannon was taking the rest of his energy. "First Duty!"

"A-Ah! Right! Excuse me!"

A golden glow could be seen rising from inside the cannon hole and grew quickly.

The Nevermore turned his attention to them, red eyes full of anger directed exclusively to them. In particular, Naruto.

"Now!"

Then in a blink a burst of gunfire was created. metal projectiles, lasers, ice (?) rained upon Nevermore who somehow managed to dodge the shots and flew toward the tower with speed. The impact was imminent, the force posed by the Nevermore destroyed the structure easily causing the group to fall into the gorge.

Straightening the air, Naruto focused energy on his feet and legs and used it to their advantage to climb over the rubble to fall, though he did not expect the bird Grimm was flying in his direction, the distance between the two was minimal and that it did not give any chance to the blonde heterochromatic eyes to find any way to divert the coup, condemning him to use Dragonslayer as a shield, placing it in front of his body.

Contact was monstrously strong, so strong intact that he experienced the pain of some of his ribs snap with shock. He clenched his teeth tightly, holding the pain in his body.

"Naruto!" Cried Ruby to get safely reach the bridge and witness the savage blow of Grimm, she looked away and saw Blake wielding gambol shroud it's kusarigama mode. "Weiss, cover!"

Concern filled his body when he realized the route Nevermore was going.

To the cliff.

He wanted to crush it!

"You will not!" Roared Yang as she started rounds from one of the pillars at the Nevermore.

Most of the shots even came close to the creature, but one was lucky to hit the right eye Grimm, disorienting it successfully, however it did not prevent the Nevermore from falling toward the cliff.

 **BAM!**

"Naruto!" Cried Yang, horrified.

The collision happened violently, cracks were created wrapped the Nevermore silhouette. The creature managed to fall in an upright position even though he was still disoriented because of the shot in it's eye. In the center of the silhouette was Naruto, wall mounted, blood coming out of the corner of his mouth and eyes backward. It looked like he had lost consciousness.

Weiss advanced towards Nevermore intended to hold it in her ice. Of course, she was, even if it was a bit worried about the blonde of the state that had mysteriously appeared earlier, but Weiss could not let her concentration be shattered, she had to be strong, to end the Grimm and thus help the swordsman, besides, she was curious how he had a cannon arm. Yes, it was just curiosity!

However, her plan to attack the Grimm as disorienting became fruitless when it realized her attack sooner than expected, managing to take flight at a height that his ice could not hold it fast enough.

"Damn ..."Cursed Weiss to realize Grimm looking directly at her.

The beast roared ready to attack her when the Nevermore felt something on top of it's head.

The heiress looked up and saw Naruto punching the creature's skull with his sword, blood streaming down his face, his teeth clenched tightly.

He was not nearly dead ?!

"Go!" Shouted the swordsman, taking Weiss from her reverie. "Do not waste time, if your planning anything, hurry!"

With a nod, Weiss Schnee retreated toward the rest of the girls.

The act of the head of Nevermore, Naruto could see that the rest of the group had already care Deathstalker and watched with concern. He felt the creature trying to take off again, but with a strong stuck, it returned to the ground yelping in pain. Heh, Naruto was also not too far, had only managed to wake up using his own willpower and besides, for some unknown reason he would not, could not leave those girls under threat.

It was a nostalgic feeling. As if it were home.

"Naruuuuuuto!" A voice shouting his name caught his attention.

It was a Ruby in flight toward the neck Nevermore with her scythe prepared.

Using the last of his strength, the blond swordsman took the Dragonslayer and jumped toward the bridge, however he felt his consciousness flow away, his legs not reacted and his vision darkened. The last thing he saw were red petals in the air and the body Nevermore without falling head.

 _Heh ... She may not look it but she has the will of a Silver._

So ... Everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxx

He opened his eyes, the pain seemed to have diminished to the point of even being a nuisance. He stared at the white ceiling without any feeling, looked around it and saw several lined beds and a window in the enclosure bottom, turned to the right and saw his sword against the wall with his bags belt.

He got up slowly and looked at his right hand, opening and closing, felt no exhaustion.

"I see you're awake." A male voice was present.

Naruto looked at the direction of the voice and saw the door of the room a white-haired man and green scarf, holding a cane in his right hand and in his left, a mug of something.

It smelled of ... Chocolate?

The man calmly walked towards the blonde's bed and sat on the side of the bed to the chair. Never breaking eye contact.

"You have a silver eye." He pointed to the blonde-haired man, taking a swig from his mug.

The blond did not answer.

"I know you do not have any student who came to the test." And he said, not caring about the lack of response. "I would remember you very well for someone who has the eyes of a fighter, someone who battle's for so long that sometimes forgets that he's human."

The words left Naruto tense.

"I also know that your arm is not part of the military projects or anything else." He looked at the blond. "And on top, no record of anyone named Naruto anywhere Vale or anywhere else."

"Who are you?" Finally asked Naruto, looking at the man cautiously. "What place is this? And where is the village of Four Seasons? "

The man did not answer immediately, protecting in enjoying your mug.

"My name is Ozpin, director of Beacon Academy, where trained Hunters and Huntress" Responded the man called Ozpin. "What about the question of the village, I fear that it no longer exists."

The answer was not what Naruto expected.

"Do not… Exist anymore?" Repeated the swordsman, the eyes widened and his voice fading.

"More than five hundred years." Ozpin gave the final hammer blow. "It was destroyed by some unknown incident."

No ... It could not be ... There was no way that it could be true. The village, the people who welcomed the Maidens, Joan. Everything had been destroyed that night. On the night that he should die, but for some reason he was alive at that time! For nearly five hundred years!

What he should do now ...? He had nothing left to protect or fight. There was no home ... no more friends.

The solitude filled again, as on the day he woke up in an unknown place without any memory.

Naruto suddenly rose, dead eyes unfocused, walked toward the bags belt and realized something. The golden horse piece that girl, Ruby, had given him.

"You know ..." Said Ozpin standing up and turning his gaze to the highest blond. "Even if you are not being a student, you completed the test and for some reason you have a connection with this place and I can see in your eyes at my answer." He headed to meet with the door. "If you want to find a reason to live and continue to view the clothes that are on the bedside table and come to the amphitheater." With these words, Ozpin left the room.

...

...

...

He looked at the horse again.

Perhaps. Just maybe ...

...

...

...

The door opened and the outside was a blonde woman.

"Follow me."

xxxxxxxxx

"Jaune Arc. Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. "Said Ozpin, said the four people in front of you. "The four of you came back with white rook piece's and from this day on, you will called team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc.".

Clapping was heard from students and some teachers. Jaune in particular had been surprised to be chosen as leader, since he himself had falsified all his papers to get into Beacon.

Oh, man.

Four more people took the stage.

"Now." He began the director. "Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long ..." Ozpin stopped as if waiting for something, confusing the girls even more than

A simple smile was born on his lips when you can hear heavy footsteps. People made their way to the person who came.

The girls also heard the sound of footsteps, they turned back and what was their surprise to see a well-known person (to them at least) climbing the stairs, now properly dressed.

black trousers with silver knee pads, brown boots, a leather belt holding some bags, an orange jacket with a high collar and long sleeves - with a black shirt underneath - with an elbow on his right arm with a shoulder on the right shoulder, already left arm sleeve appeared to have been torn up to the elbow, the leather strap that ran on his chest to hold his huge sword, all beneath a long black cloak wrapped his neck.

That was Naruto.

 _Look at the size of that guy!_

 _It is huge!_

 _Did you see his sword?_

 _I saw! How anyone can wield a thing?_

 _He's human ?!_

"... And Naruto." Ozpin continued when he suddenly had to grab a flying object in his direction, was a golden horse. "Huh. Because of a counting error, there were five white horses, so this situation specifies five of you formed a quintet. "

The news had shocked everyone, including the girls. Never in Beacon history, there was a team made up of five people, this would be the first time.

Glynda, who was on the amphitheater floor, watched with her brow furrowed, trying to understand what the movement Ozpin.

"From this day forward you will be known as RWBYN team, led by ...".

Weiss puffed out his chest with pride, as if the choice was obvious.

Naruto raised an eyebrow with the behavior of the heir.

"... Ruby Rose."

Crack.

That was Weiss world breaking in the background.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang celebrated attacking her sister with a hug.

The swordsman could see the movement of Ozpin or perhaps something from your imagination. But that girl had a future ahead as an integral, as a leader.

Naruto did not know what the future was holding for him, however, the blond expected some kind of answer to your ask.

And he should fight?

Only time would tell ... Or he no longer had time.

* * *

I thank my friend who helped me in the translation!


	2. Shock

No More Time.

Another chapter of No More Time! Had some people who realized the similarity that Naruto has with Guts from Berserk. Yes, I based most of the character Naruto in Guts because, I like Berserk! As to why he is a student rather than a teacher or anything else, the fact that Naruto still has 18 years and this age is accepted to be a student of Beacon, besides he is in an unknown place and no no information being the only helping hand to the director. So I decided to put it as a student.

I hope to have resolved the issue.

"Hah" normal Speech.

 _"Hah" Thought._

 _"Hah!"_ Flashback.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Chapter 2: Shock.

The fragmented moon shone at the very top of the sky, it's whitened light covering all of the four kingdoms of Remanent, covering everything and everyone with his omniscience. She was one of the natural wonders of the world, many legends prowled behind the moon with the subject being it's fragmentation, but most were only myths and legends without any basis, however one of the most popular was that something had happened a long time ago at the time when the kingdoms warred with each other.

In the dark times of Remanent.

 _SLASH!_

The blade cut the creature in half in a single swing, a metal jingle laminating the air echoed through the forest of darkness.

The top of the Ursa's body fell to the ground with a high bang, being immediately followed by the bottom that will fall soon after it begin to dissolve, as if they were crumbling.

Sweat ran down his exposed torso, his chest rose and fell frantically, the puffs of his breath on contact with cold air created small white smoke, his pupils throbbed with the adrenalin running through his veins, his grip on the sword hilt was firm , so firm that their fingers were pale.

"Come!" He shouted to the darkness that surrounded him, the palpable fury in his voice shown.

And his answer came in the form of roars from the depths of the Emerald Forest. Several red spots began to appear, countless, completely surronding him on all sides as their only source of light was the light of the moon that was above his head.

Anyone would be scared or frightened, trained or not. But not for him, the situation, the odds, everything was livelier than before, this was his way of living, his way since his awakening, was this just as it had begun.

There was no fear. There was this feeling in him then, but something greater, a feeling that was burning under their skin, which seethed through his veins, which aroused his muscles, accentuating their perception.

Ache. Sadness. Helplessness. Loneliness.

All this mixing something bigger, something darker.

Rage. Hate. Self-loathing.

He wanted. He wanted more of this feeling. He wanted to put it out, because that was his way.

His way of dealing with pain.

Tears fall from his blue eye as blood ran down silver eye.

"Graaaaaaah"

With a bestial roar, Naruto advanced toward Grimm horde.

...

...

...

...

"Are you sure it's a wise choice leaving you in Beacon?" The question cut the long silence installed between the two.

The man did not answer, his eyes were glazed in his scrolls screen where the massacre was shown which Naruto created with his sword.

At that moment it was difficult to tell who was the monster.

"It is clearly unstable and if we use your current behavior in the forest, it will represent a great danger to the students." The blonde haired woman said with crossed arms while frowning. "Especially for those girls."

He has not yet responded. His attention was permanently on the device screen.

"Ozpin"

"Glynda, you would be sad if you were dragged from your place of comfort?" Said Ozpin without turning around, the question surprised the teacher. "That's what he's feeling right now."

"He's butchering Grimm!"

"He's putting all his pain out." Countered the man, his eyes turning to Glynda. "Look at him, look carefully and tell me: What do you see?"

Glynda Goodwitch reluctantly looked at the scrolls screen and watched carefully. The sword brandishing clearly impossible for someone who moves a weapon of such a size, as if it didn't even have any weight. More and more Beowolf bodies lay in the Forest Lawn, reaching almost hundreds of corpse's that were slowly disappearing, but the camera approached the spiky blonde's face and Glynda realized.

He was crying. Crying tears and blood.

"He's crying?" She whispered to herself, astonished.

How could anyone have so much pain in just a pair of eyes?

"He's in pain, Glynda." The silver-haired man pointed out. He was taken from his home, where or when, and brought here, forced to leave everything behind, people and memories." His eyes returned to the screen. "He does not know where to go or what to do."

The Goodwitch remained silent. The revelation hit her hard.

From the first time she had laid eyes on the top blond, it was when the forest temple cameras had captured his sudden emergence and cut the Deathstalker arm with his huge sword. Was a danger of emergence which worsened further when they met face to face in the corridor. It was dangerous, very dangerous, as if the young guard is in itself a terrible primal creature. However, that blinded her to the real problem. The boy was suffering, the urgency had overcome the blonde's health, but now she could clearly see that he was still human.

He still suffered like them.

"What are you going to do?" She asked Ozpin gently, her earlier caution disappearing.

"I will give him a way to go, a reason to fight." Said the director of Beacon, closing his scroll. "On top of something else."

"What?"

"Amber reacted with the appearance of him." The answer it caught the attention of women. "I do not know how or why, but if this is a sign, I'd rather have him as an ally, not an enemy."

Professor headed toward the office door, but stopped when his hand touched the doorknob.

"How are you so sure that he had managed to gather its broken parts?" Asked Glynda.

Ozpin stared at the five golden horse pieces that were on top of his desk.

"Let's say it's a guess."

xxxxxxxxx

His steps were lighter now as if he had taken all weight off his shoulders, but still felt that oppressive feeling, the loneliness, the emotion of those who had nothing to call his, beyond his own life and still live it without someone to share. Thought he was gone when he met the Maidens and live in the Village of Four Seasons for nearly five years, the people he met, who he had with formed ties with had something to call their own, something far beyond his own life, now torn it in a Toughy poke destination.

It was not fair ...

However, there was no time.

The Maidens somehow knew what would happen that night and for some unknown reason they had put him in a coma inside the cube.

He would live in the moment for now.

He looked up and could see the sun rising on the horizon, light beams illuminating the corridor. He had spent a whole night in the woods trying to ease the pain in his heart, but he did not know when it could still explode from him bottling it. He had also decided to take a quick shower in the gym shower ...

How people could channel water and use it that way ?! It was some kind of magic or something? Why the only hole that gave water was in a pit!

After his battle against the water Sneezer, he put on - with much struggle and sweat - the uniforms as required. It was claustrophobic at least, how could anyone fight with so many restrictions ?!

He sighed in resignation. That time was very confusing for him.

Fixing his cloth bag in his hands which guarded his battle suit and Dragonslayer in it's sheath - What? He would never leave it anywhere and would go nowhere without it - Naruto went into the bedroom given to his team.

His team ... How much time had passed until that same words out of his mouth?

Maybe it was from the ... Death of Joan.

Unknown to the swordsman, a shadow the peeked around the corner of the hall, something strange was that they had two long ears on top of their head.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was not long until Naruto came to the room from the hallway, it was practically decorated the same way as the amphitheater and all appearances of runners who have and those who were caught in their field of vision. As a mental map.

It would be ridiculous to lose, for a warrior like him, where memorizing strategies and its surroundings to use in their battles was essential.

However, it seemed that this time, there was a terrible enemy, something that even he could not defeat, not even the power of his sword would help at that time.

...

...

...

A door.

...

...

...

"How the hell do I open this door?"

The handle even moved!

He remembered vaguely about something "electronic" and "Scroll" that Ozpin had taught to the students and their dorms, however even though he heard it, he couldn't understand a word of it! He was so distressed and disoriented about his situation that the swordsman had lost the instructions.

Shame ... Defeated by a door.

"All that remains is one option." Naruto said to himself.

Swallowing pride and clenching his fists, he knocked on the door.

 _Toc Toc._

"Who is it?" The voice of Yang came across the door.

"I, Naruto." He said.

The electronic sound of the door being unlocked was heard and their opening came the figure of Xiao Long, confused.

"Where were you?! Gone all night! "Yang questioned quite upset by the way and this was evident with every thrust of her hand, her finger was on the swordsman in the chest, with increasing strength. "You know how worried we got after hearing about your disappearance ?!"

To say that Yang was worried was an understatement, both she and Ruby had barely been able to sleep at night when they realized that Naruto was not there. The question of "how" he had left was still a puzzle since he could barely open the door.

Perhaps the window?

...

...

...

The question will remain unanswered?

"Sorry." The blonde apologized, his pair of eyes really conveyed his grief. "But I had to do something for myself."

The answer was not pleased Yang.

"Look here..!"

"We're a team now." Blake chimed in, cutting anything that the blonde could say. "We have each other to help in case something happens, we should be united now, right?"

The words of Blake could carry a strong meaning, but a hollow meaning as well, for she was carrying a secret about herself that she is hiding from the other members of team RWBYN.

"That's right! We're a team now and we must remain united! "Yang said agreeing with every word of the black haired girl. "So next time you're in trouble, talk with us, okay?" Her lilac eyes stared at Naruto sympathetically.

He did not respond immediately, the words of Yang and Blake echoed in his head continuously. Naruto had heard those same words, not as accurate, but they had the same meaning.

 _We're a team now._ _What you suffer, I suffer._ _What I feel you feel._ _There should be no barrier between us, that we would cost to life on the battlefield._ _So I have to trust you as you have to trust me, okay?_

Joan ...

"So what were you doing all night?"The bearer of Ember Celica questioned.

The issue had also drawn the attention of Blake, since she had seen him leave the room through the window.

As he was alive it was still a questionable issue that needed to be discovered.

"I..."

 **Priiiiiiiii!**

The strong sound of a whistle roared suddenly taking three of surprise following the sound of something hitting against the floor. Looking at the cause of the noise, Ruby boasted the whistle proud and with her chest out, her whole posture proclaimed excitement and energy that were followed by Blake and Yang, however not the same for Naruto or Weiss, who was on the floor with a not nice look directed to the team leader.

"Today is the first official day of RWBYN time!" Ruby proclaimed energetically. "Now that you are awake, we will start our first day of work!"

"Excuse me?" Questioned Weiss rising from the ground, a little touch of anger in her voice.

Naruto blinked when he realized that Yang and Blake were carrying objects that a second ago were not there. But what? How did they move so fast?

"Decoration" The Xiao Long said holding a bunch of decorative and personal objects.

"What?!"

"We still have to unpack." Blake raised her briefcase as a sign of confirmation, however did not expect the object to open and let everything fall down on the floor. "And ... Clean."

"Weiss, Blake, Yang, Naruto and his fearless leader Ruby began their first mission! Banzai! "Declared Ruby punching the air.

"Banzai!" Cried Yang and Blake sharing the same enthusiasm.

In the background you could see Naruto with a comic drop of sweat and his face was expressionless.

This was a normal thing ...?

While the girls worked hard in the room decoration and the installation of your belongings, Naruto resigned himself to only witness the act in silence. He did not have any item with him, no home, only their tools in their bags and the Dragonslayer, now counting on their new sets of clothes. So Naruto did not need to worry about the change.

He witnessed Weiss put a picture of a forest on the wall while the other side Yang held a paper type with men in the picture and Ruby somehow cut the curtains that she had placed with her scythe. However what caught the attention of the swordsman was the organization of Blake's books.

Approaching silently from behind the black girl, Naruto looked at the diversity of books that Belladonna held in their possession. It was a large collection of fact, he never knew the reason to read this, but it was a little hobby that he had taken to on one long Winter. A book called his attention, it was black and had in big red words "Ninja of Love".

Ninjas...? Why was this word was so familiar?

Squatting down the blond took the book and began to read ...

...

...

...

At the time of the organization of her books, Blake Belladonna felt the lack of a specific book, she began to look around with grief. She could not let others see this book, it was not anyone who understood their language and fabulous plot under certain adult themes.

As two people loving intensely as their bodies were in search of warmth and love ...

"Here." A thick voice snapped out of her reverie, turning Blake was faced with Naruto holding the book she were looking for, the blonde's face was turned to the other side, his face flushed with shame.

"Y-you ..." Blake stammered embarrassed.

She wanted to put her head in a dark place and never leave!

"I-I have nothing against the preference of books of people." He said Naruto still not making eye contact. "If you like it, I do not care."

With trembling hands, Blake Bealladonna took back her book, not daring to look at the swordsman's eyes.

On the good side, it was Naruto who had discovered it. Imagine if someone like Yang? Or worse, Weiss ?!

After all the work to organize and put together their belongings, Team RWBYN gazed at their performance with pride, but that was soon put down when they saw the jumble of beds in the middle of the room that were pushed to make room for their belongings. Naruto could have said something about the small space that the room had to much, but to see the enthusiasm - it was unwillingly to Weiss - the blonde had fallen silent and let it flow the turn of events.

"That will not work." Weiss said looking at the beds.

"It's tight." Blake pointed out only now realizing the real space of their shared room.

"Maybe we should get rid of some of our stuff ..." said Yang sadly.

She did not want to get rid of some things, but it seemed there was no other way.

"Or we could turn them into bunk beds!" Ruby suggested.

Bunk bed...? What was a bunk?

"It seems incredibly dangerous." Weiss.

"And super amazing!" Yang.

"It looks efficient." Blake.

Four pairs of eyes turned to the only individual present who did not vote.

Unfortunately, this was Naruto.

"What?" He asked wondering about the fact that the four are the staring at him intensely.

"Do you vote for or against bunk beds?" Ruby's eyes practically glowed with the expected response.

Weiss had already said her response, which was to say a big and cold "No".

 _YES!_ _YES!_ _YES!_ _YES!_ _\- Ruby_

 _NO!_ _NO!_ _NO!_ _NO!_ _\- Weiss._

"Maybe?" Said the bearer of the Dragonslayer uncertainly. "In fact, what is a bunk?"

Blake, Yang, Ruby and Weiss fell flat on his face with the answer.

"How in the name of Oum you do not know what a bunk is?!" questioned Weiss pointed her finger toward the young swordsman.

His vote was still worth something ?!

"It's very cool!" Ruby said quickly, cutting Weiss off. "It's a bed on top of another bed!"

A bed on top of another bed? How was that possible?

"I still say no." Weiss said remaining steadfast in her opinion.

"But there are three votes against one." Said the hidden Faun.

"Then it's settled!" Ruby raised his fist, his eyes full of determination. "Let's bunk!"

"Yes! / Yes! / Whatever."

The four girls managed to - in some inexplicable way - create such bunk beds where they put two bunk beds, and bunk shared Weiss and Ruby perhaps the most dangerous since the bed Ruby was sleeping in was suspended only by ropes from the ceiling and covered by a sheet, Yang's bed was supported by lots of books while Blake lingered behind.

Honestly, how they would be able to sleep in these street traps?

"Objective: Complete" declared Ruby Rose proud with the result.

Hm ... She felt that something was missing ...

She looked back into the room and saw the things that both she, Yang, Blake and Weiss had put on the walls and dressers. Counted the number of beds, and had turned her attention to the number of current occupants.

Four beds for five people.

Her bed. Weiss's bed. Yang's bed. Blake's bed.

"Waaah ?!" Ruby cried suddenly, startling the others. "How didn't I realize this before ?!"

What kind of leader was she to forget something so crucial ?!

"What little sister?" Asked Yang confused with the explosion of her sister.

"Where is Naruto gonna sleep ?!" The questioning of their leader had taken the surprise of girls.

Thinking back, there were only four beds to five members.

...

...

...

"Well ...I didn't mind sharing a bed as a baby." Yang suggested while not so subtlely looking to the tallest blond.

"Shameless!" Shouted Weiss.

"Do not worry about me." Said Naruto drawing the attention of the team members. "I can sleep on the floor."

He was used to it anyway. Not every night he had a comfortable bed, much less after Joan's death, when he decided to wander for a long time, where he slept on land and rocks.

Comfort was the last thing going through his mind, actually.

"No!" Ruby denied vehemently. "We can think of in a way, you can not sleep on the floor while we sleep on the beds!"

"In fact he can ..." Weiss whispered to herself, not caring really if she was heard.

"Sharing would be a viable idea, but I don't think it would be permitted or that teachers will give permission." Blake commented on the subject.

"Like I said, I can sleep on the floor." Naruto spoke again.

"No!" Ruby denied again.

"Ruby ..."

"I will not let you sleep on the floor! I'll think of something! "

Naruto sighed. Her determination was admirable, but sometimes it was a pain in the ass.

"Look, let's deal with this later, okay?" Said the taller blonde in an attempt to end the situation. "We have a routine to do?"

If his memory was not failing, Glynda had said something about classes and training for them the next morning.

"Really!" Said Ruby taking notes about schedules. "Now we have some classes together today." He quoted. "We have to be at class at 9-"

"Wait!" Shouted Weiss as a terrible revelation had just happened. "You said 9 ?!"

"Er ..."

"It's 8:55, you dolt!" Roared the heiress as she ran out of the room.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the behavior of Schnee. What's the rush to the first class anyway?

"Well ..." Naruto began taking from within a long black cloth bag cover and the like curling, hidden most of the Dragonslayer leaving only the sample cable. "I think we should not be late, is it not a good idea?" The blond approached Ruby.

"Wait-what are you Aaah!" The Ruby's words were cut off when she felt the right arm of Naruto pulls her by the collar of her uniform and put her on his back.

She wrapped her arms wrapped blonde's neck, now having a vague idea of what Naruto was planning.

"Hey you ..." Yang was interrupted when she was grabbed around the waist by the right arm of the other blond.

Blake even reacted when it happened to her.

Wow. Was It only her or was it starting to get hot?

"Hang on girls, this trip will be through some miner turbulence!" Naruto declared with a big smile on his face.

This would be priceless!

Putting strength in his legs, the blonde began his headlong rush towards the classroom, ignoring the screams of other students who had the misfortune of being in his way or the fun of shouting Yang and Ruby.

Of course, he had stopped to pick up the Schnee heir on the way.

"NARUUUUUUTO! I HATE YOU!"

There was the day, now getting dull.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto since he remembered, was considered a great warrior on the battlefield.

The battles in which he participated for the sake of defending the Village of Four Seasons and the state against intruders and other states that want to expand their lands. He faced many enemies, many different types and each is strong in its own right. Went through situations of certain death and yet survived to laugh at the face of death, he challenged everything and everyone that was meant to take him home.

So much so that several other warriors have greatly exaggerated titles.

Naruto the Destroyer of hosts was very strong.

And after two years of journey after the death of Joan, his titles have doubled or even quadrupled the amount. Not only were the people who were his victims of his sword, but it was the newly creature called Grimm.

However, the swordsman of another time did not expect that there was something worse than the battlefields and Grimm creatures. Never in his mind did he think he might find something horrible and with such a cruel nature in this world.

Classes.

With Peter Port as a teacher. Not that his teaching was bad, actually it was pretty bad as actually the only man recited some of his youth stories for them, the only thing that had any crucial information were the drawings in frames behind the bearded man.

Grimm were some schemes like Beowolf, Nevermore, Deathstalker and Boarbatusk.

Four Grimms who had more appeared at the time that the outbreak of these creatures happened in his time.

After that day ... From Eclipse.

"And then, when I thought all was lost, I realized ...".

Naruto looked at his right where Blake seemed to be paying attention, right next to her was Yang who wanted to be anywhere but here, after her was Weiss who wrote notes in their roles actually, it seemed that Weiss was the only one who was really paying attention, since Ruby even had the decency to look interested, not that Naruto was an example to be followed since he was not even listening to the words of Port.

Stories would not help at all when information from his enemies were more important.

The blond sighed loudly. existed even though not this sort of thing before or existed? Winter had had something about an idea that would help people or something. Or was it Autumn?

He did not set foot in that room ever again.

His thoughts were closed when a voice rose octave, calling the attention of the blonde who was confused.

"Hm? What's going on? " Naruto asked Blake as he watched Weiss leave the room soon after returning with her battle suit and her sword.

"Weiss will fight a Grimm to demonstrate what a true hunter." Said the girl.

A fight? In the middle of the classroom? Now things were getting interesting.

"Go Weiss!" Cried Yang in support.

"Do your best!" Blake's voice was also heard carrying a small flag with the RWBYN letters.

"Yeah, represents the RWBYN team!" Ruby said with excitement.

"Ruby" Weiss countered with an angry expression. "I'm trying to focus!"

Uh-Oh. Naruto had seen it before.

"Sorry ..." Ruby replied with an embarrassed expression.

Maybe she was very excited about the first official day of the team. It was important to focus as a Hunter, focus was a basic teaching.

"Everything is ready and start!" Port raised his ax and with a single blow ripped the lock of the cage.

It didn't take even a second for the creature to come out of his prison and become known. It was a Boarbastuk or as he was better known for Naruto, boar. Creatures that were in abundance after Eclipse, usually came in packs and had an average intelligence for a creature.

The Boarbastuk used their tusks as weapons and always ran towards the enemy and it was clearly seen when the Grimm advanced toward Weiss who managed to swerve and still counter with her gun, but that became unfruitful when it hit the armor on it's back.

"I did not expect this, did you?" Said Port evaluating the fight.

"Hold on, Weiss!" Cried Ruby instead.

The Boarbastuk advanced again with even more speed up the heiress, in response Weiss also ran toward the Grimm preparing her weapon for a sharp blow, however she did not expect her gun to get stuck between the tusks of the boar and began a tug of war between the Schnee heir and the Grimm.

"Go, Weiss, show him who's boss!" Ruby shouted again in support.

The moment Weiss turned to look at the Ruby the Boarbatusk took the chance to launch the sword of the white girl and throwing her to the ground.

"What will do now without your weapon?" The question that Port asked was clearly rhetorical.

The girl had no time to respond when the Grimm once again advanced toward her in a frontal blow hoping that Weiss did not react for the loss of her equipment, but quickly regaining control of her body, the heiress threw her body to the side, dodging If the beasts attack and making it collide with one of the tables, disorienting it. That was the chance for Weiss to resume her gun and that's what she did as she ran toward the boar with her rapier ready to pierce the boar.

"Hm."

Was it only him or did Weiss's fighting style look a little ... Locked?

Weiss managed to regain possession of her gun, but it was at the same time that the Grimm turned it's attention to her.

"Weiss! The belly! "Ruby said with the intention of helping her teammate. "Underneath there is no armor!"

The girl turned her eyes full of anger toward Ruby, who was surprised to be the target of much hostility.

"Stop telling me what to do!" He shouted Weiss fed up with the words of the younger girl.

This would not end well. For either side.

 _Will it be like that time again ...?_

The Grimm prepared it's attack, however changing tactics. It took the form of a wheel and began to quickly turn instead gaining speed and friction seen by the small curtain of smoke coming out of the bottom of it's body when it came in contact with the ground, then without warning, the Boarbastuk advanced toward Weiss .

The speed was surprising, at least. In response to the attack coming her way, Weiss conjured two glyphs, one in front and one just above it in his rear, and prepared. The Grimm slammed into the front glyph hard enough for it to be thrown back exposing it's belly without any armor. Seizing her chance, Weiss Schnee jumped into the glyph behind her and used it as a catalyst to finally impale the creature and kill it.

"Bravo! "The voice cut through the silence Port installed in the room. "It seems that we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training!" The bearded man looked at the watch on his wrist. "However, I fear that it takes all of our time today, make sure to emphasize the assigned readings, and stay tuned! Dismissed! "

It had finally finished!

"What does she have?" Jaune asked as he looked at Weiss walk out of the room.

Naruto got up and headed toward the wall beside the door where his gear was currently leaning against the Dragonslayer. What? It was impossible to sit with it on his back. Putting his huge sword on his back and covered it with a black cloak, Naruto walked toward the door with the other students, however he saw Ruby go in front of everyone, probably going after Weiss.

It was not his problem, it was a matter that both should be understood, he would only put his hand on the subject if it were directly directed to him or got out of control.

He did not want what happened with Pin and Cors to happen with his new team. He did not want to lose anyone else.

"Come on, they need to talk." Naruto said to Blake and Yang, he noted that Ruby turned the corner of the hallway.

Yes. Only those two could understand.

xxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong with princess, huh?" Asked Yang with arms crossed, irritated. "Why can not grow up and accept the fact that she is not a leader?"

Some time had passed since the class Port, unfortunately for them, the following classes virtually dismembered the team, separating them. Interestingly Naruto, Yang and Blake had majorities in joint classes in hand with Ruby and Weiss, which have not been seen since they left the class on Grimm.

"Well, they haven't been seen since the class with professer Port." He told Blake who was standing beside the blonde girl. "We will probably find them in the room, when the classes are over."

Infact the day was over, the sun on the horizon began to disappear from the sky, darkening its surroundings by the lack of light, however the orange tone was reassuring.

"I hope things end up well." Naruto said, walking beside the two girls into the bedroom. "I don't want this to end up like Pin and Cors." He whispered the last part.

"Pin and Cors?" Blake repeated, taking advantage of her secret to hear him.

Well, shit.

"Hm? Who is Pin and Cors? "Yang asked, having heard the words of Blake.

Shit.

For some reason, the words out of his mouth. They were words about his past, a strange past of five hundred years ago, or perhaps even more, because Ozpin said that there was no village account for five hundred years, yet the progress of that time for Naruto lived in his time is too large to only five hundred years have passed. He did not know why, but he felt that he could tell them, maybe it was the growing ties or the need to have company.

Heh. That's weird. For most of his life that he could remember, Naruto did not care to have someone at his side, friend or not, however at the time, he appreciated the presence of those girls.

"Some time ago, when I volunteered to become one of the village warriors where I lived, I met two people, their names were Cors and Pin who volunteered with me." Naruto started getting the attention of the two girls."Strange as it seems these two faced the same problems as Weiss and Ruby, as Cors was considered better than Pin and this problem was worsened when Pin was made the leader of the pack."

One hundred people, this was the exact number of the people in the designated squad, those who would defend the village, not like the large numbers compared to other states.

"We were a hundred people who fought side by side for the sake of defending our home, but the concerns of Cors and Pin intensified further when Cors started showing constant insubordination." He reminded the clear tension between the two was so heavy that even a knife could cut it. "So it was one night when I was called back to the village, that the two had a dispute." Naruto remembered why he was called back to the village, it was because that Winter had found clues to his past but that proved unsuccessful during the investigation. "They all died, one survived that battle, only I for some strange play of fate, but in the end we lost that plot of land for the enemies and many men."

Sometimes he felt guilty for not stopping Cors or Pin, both were his friends, but his behavior at the time was not very nice. He was selfish and that feeling cost the lives of many others.

"Wow, that was a sad story, dear." Yang commented uncomfortable with the story.

"Yes, I hope Weiss and Ruby do not have the same fate." Blake said solemnly, really hoping that this team does not collapse as Cors and Pin.

She could not really tell if this story was real, but for some unknown reason, she felt it was true.

"I hope so." Naruto agreed without taking his eyes from the hallway.

 _Even if it happens, I'll be there to stop it._

xxxxxxxxxxx

Night fell over Vale and by extension Beacon, the moon in the sky had long since replaced the hot sunshine for its cold light. Students already residing in their rooms, getting ready to go to the kingdom of Morpheus quiet and succinctly, however for one team the arrival of the evening was the result of a confrontation.

The first to arrive was Ruby, who looked much better than the last time they saw her. As she came to an understanding about their situation. Which it was very good for the others, but there was still another part of the equation for all resolve or worsen.

Weiss Schnee still had not appeared.

And that's why Naruto - insistently while being helped by the power of Ruby's puppy dog eyes - walked the halls in search of the lost heir.

"Since when was I getting so soft?" He complained to himself while keeping your search for the girl. "And how I should find her in such a place?"

Why him?! Why?!

 _The might of the female persuasion! Hehe!_

And that's why Yang's voice was in his head ?!

"Problematic."

Luck, just once more, help him in this endeavor ...

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

Looking in the direction of the voice, the blonde saw none other than Weiss Schnee.

Thank you luck.

"I was looking for you." Said the blonde. "You did not come back to the room after school, me and the girls were concerned." More than all Ruby.

Weiss looked away and crossed her arms.

"I do not need your concern." She said, eyes slightly softened. "But I thank you anyway."

It could be a lie, but only a few people actually showed Weiss that they felt concern for her, that amount could be counted on the fingers of one hand. Her family was not very turned on since the attacks of White Fang and the situation only worsened increasingly, her father moving away more and her sister taken away from her because of her responsibility in Atlas, leaving only a single girl to carry on the Schnee surname.

So it was comforting to know that there were people who cared about her.

"You're part of this team, we take care of the others." Naruto recited the words of Yang. "Come on, the others will probably already be asleep."

It took nearly two hours only looking for her and at the time was about to give it appears. Now he could sleep.

"Of course."

The two of them walk back to the dorm was quiet with only the sound of their footsteps being heard, it was a comfortable silence for the two.

"So you found the answer to your question?" Naruto suddenly asked, taking the girl by surprise.

"W-What question?" Stammered the girl lying incredibly, strangely embarrassed.

Naruto did not stop walking.

"That Ozpin chose Ruby to be our leader instead of you."

Weiss steps slowed by the question. Blue eyes stared at the floor and his face was solemn with understanding.

She knew. Know for what reason she was not chosen,her ignorance and arrogance prevented her from seeing the road ahead, making them step on their own feet and stray away, but the words of Professor Port made sense. She was not able to be a leader, she had no strength to have such responsibility on his shoulders. Yes, she was strong, but her strength was nothing compared to what Ruby will have to face to be a leader, responsibility, weight, even with her childishness her leadership was still outstanding as shown when they faced the Nevermore.

"Yes." Said Weiss turning her gaze towards Naruto's back who walked before him. "I found the answer."

She did not notice the small weak smile on swordsman's face. "That's good otherwise I would have put some sense into your head." Said the blond raising the mechanical arm.

The girl shuddered. She did not want that to happen. Never.

"You know the little time we've lived with you, I found something."Began the swordsman. "You are arrogant, hasty, moody ...".

"Hey! How do you dare...!"

"But I know that deep down you have a good heart, surrounded by ice, but a good heart." Said Naruto turning slightly a blue eye staring at her from the corner of his vision. "Something like a block of ice when refined to become a beautiful sculpture." A redness spread on the girl's face. "So refine it and in a few years you will become a great leader.".

Both walked in comfortable silence until they reached the door of his room, Naruto using his scroll unlocked the door handle and entered the room.

What? He learns fast.

The room was dark with the only light coming from Ruby's bed. Yang and Blake slept peacefully without even noticing the entrance of the swordsman and the heir.

"Well, it's delivered." The blonde said removing the Dragonslayer from it's coast and posing it against the wall.

Removing the cover, Naruto leaned against the wall and covered himself with his cloak.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked watching the blonde cover himself.

"I'm going to sleep." He said to the young woman with closed eyes. "I do not want to be a nuisance because of the lack of a bed for me, as I said, I can sleep on the floor."

The Schnee looked at the blond for a few seconds until she walked toward one of her bags and took from it a white sheet. She looked back at the teenager leaning against the wall and headed toward him.

Naruto was about to sleep when he felt something cover, something much warmer and softer than his cover, opening his heterochromatic eyes he saw a ruddy Weiss in front looking at anything but him.

"Here, it's cold and the cover can't keep you warm at night." She whispered as she was making sure that the blonde's body was surrounded by the sheet. "Like you said, we must take care of the others."

He did not answer for a moment.

"Thank you."

"Don't think I'm doing this for you!" Snapped the white girl rising sharply, the blush on her face increasing. "I-It would be bad for some of us to be sick when we-we need to be at our best!"

The swordsman only raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior of the heir. He was only grateful, why was she babbling so much?

"Whatever let's you sleep at night, princess."

"Huff"

Before he started his journey into the world of dreams, Naruto saw Weiss go towards Ruby's bed.

He smiled.

 _He did not lose anyone else._

xxxxxxxx-xxxx-xx

"So how's the investigation?"

"There is no one by that name among the four kingdoms, but we found something."

"What would it be?"

"The only hint of his name is an old quote in a book of more than two thousand years old."

"... What did was that quote?"

"The golden swordsman, carrying a huge sword on his back and holds the demonic arm touched, will return to once again fulfill his duty to protect those presented by the Wise."

"Do you think that...".

"The characteristics correspond."

"That would be ridiculous, how did he survive all this time ?!"

"The answer to this question only he has, for now I hope he finds his way."

"It can become a danger, the tale of the Golden Swordsman says he was a monster on the battlefield, becoming a recurring fear of the warriors."

"It happened a long time James, I believe he has good intentions."

"I hope you're right Ozpin, otherwise I will have to take action against him."

"I will blame me for it."

"You're putting a lot of faith in an assumption."

"Have I missed in my assumptions, James?"

…

…

…

"James out. "

xxxxxxxxx-xx-xx-x


	3. Still alive

No More Time

"Huh" normal Speech.

 _"Huh" Thought._

 _ **"Huh"**_ Flashback.

xxxxxxx-xx-xx

 _ **Clank!**_

 _ **The sound of the clash between the blades echoed throughout the makeshift training camp, the force used by the enemy was strong enough to cleave his sword in half and throw it into the mud.**_

 _ **"You need to be better than that if you want to live, boy!" The captain said with a sword on his shoulder, looking at the blond boy with disdain.**_ _**"Keep it**_ _**up**_ _**and you will die."**_

 _ **The boy**_ _**was**_ _**breathing heavily, sweat trickled down his face and fell into the mud.**_ _**He looked at**_ _**the**_ _**blade at his side, a huge sword, that was the weapon he chose to use when he decided to join the Defenders.**_

 _ **Now he was taking a beating from the captain of the squad that he was assigned to.**_ _**He was considered one of the best in combat, but a real bastard out of them.**_

 _ **"I'll ... Take that smile off your face!" The blonde yelled getting up from the ground and raising his sword.**_

 _ **"Weaklings are weak and you are one of them, you should just do what you're told you stray dog!" The captain moved toward the boy, the blade prepared for the fight.**_ _**"Show me why the maidens have so much confidence in you! FIGHT! "**_

 _ **He was weak.**_ _**He knew that.**_ _**Suffering from the isolation of having a member of iron and have the attention of the Maidens, something that someone would really kill to have, as he himself did not know the reason for so much interest in it.**_ _**However, those women gave him something, something he felt deep in his being that had never been there before, his past was unknown even to him, but he knew this was the first time someone was nice to him, someone who supported and gave him strength.**_

 _ **He would fight, because that was the only thing he knew how to do!**_

 _ **"Graaaaaah"**_

 _ **Blue eyes stared while he ran at the captain with fervor, the boys hands closed around the hilt of his sword, muscles clenched, electric waves passed through the extension of the mechanical limb putting strength in his next blow.**_ _**The blades clashed again creating sparks on contact, all the people around the demonstration were surprised by the scene that they were witnessing.**_

 _ **A piece of a blade was spinning in the air until it hit the ground.**_ _**The captain was astonished, he looked at his broken sword as if it were from another world.**_

 _ **One second.**_

 _ **Two seconds.**_

 _ **He started laughing and laughing evolves into a cackles of.**_

 _ **"Good boy!" He praised staring at the breathless blonde.**_ _**"Instead of targeting me, you took aim at my sword, that was clever."**_ **He** _**held the broken sword over his shoulder.**_ _**"What is your name brat?"**_

 _ **"My ..." He gasped, he had put most of his strength in that attack.**_ _**"My name is...".**_

"Naruto, can you hear me?"

The swordsman blinked. He looked around and saw the battle arena around several other students, on their side was a frustrated Ruby with inflated cheeks as she looked at him as if he were the villain and responsible for something horrible in their design. He sighed. He had zoned out. Lost in memories of his distant past.

Staring at the arena he discovered the reason. There was Jaune in a duel against Cardin, one of the freshmen who was among those who had made the initiation test, he had heard Ozpin speak his name during the formation of CRDL team.

It was correct to say that Jaune was taking a beating.

That scene reminded him of when he had joined the Defenders. Weak was a word that characterized him exactly. He was young and had a lot to learn about how to fight.

"I'm worried about Jaune" Ruby said seeing the one sided fight. "Why didn't he use the techniques that the schools taught? He blindly attacks and has so many openings. "

In fact, Jaune Arc did not seem like someone who studied and trained to get into Beacon. The few days he lived in this place, the blond observed that all the students were previously trained, to get into a place where the best hunters were born, that was Beacon, however Jaune did not show such training. In a nutshell, he was weak.

"Maybe he's nervous." He lied. "It's his first time fighting someone who he doesn't know."

It was a lie, and a poorly made one at that - something that the swordsman was weak at, was lying, something that Ruby could see clearly.

"You're right!" Ruby agreed. "I trained with people I knew for a while, of course we had to fit in with each other for a few days so we could have practical classes."

Or not.

"Enough." Glynda announced the end of the fight, a screen was shown and it, it had Cardin's face and Jaune's face and beneath them was a bar that represented their aura.

Jaune's bar was red.

"As you can see clearly Mr Arc's bar had changed to red which indicates that your aura is low." She continued teaching the blonde "If one's Aura bar would became this colour, it would be the reason of defeat and the judge would be able to end the battle." She looked at the boy that he was on the ground, defeated and said. "It's been weeks. Mr. Arc, try consulting your Scroll during combat, measuring your aura will help you decide when to attack or to change to a more ... Defensive strategy. After all we don't want to be eaten by a Beowolf now, right? "

"Speak for yourself."

Cardin just scoffed.

Aura ... The energy of the soul that the Hunters and Huntresses used as both a weapon and a shield. Naruto had seen these users around the village when the Maidens had taught them how to handle their spiritual energy and given them some powers necessary to protect the citizens. In fact, the blonde swordsman was part of the squad in which only aura users were placed, however after the Eclipse, people around the world had become aware of this energy and thus it brought the world to a amazing discovery and also dragged it to the bottom.

Heh. Maybe he was the one who that...

"Remember all of you, the Vytal festival will start in a few months." Glynda announced leaving some agitated students, even some members of team RWBYN. "It will not be long before students from other the other kingdoms will come to Vale, so keep training!"

Vytal Festival?

"Vytal Festival?" Repeated the confused blonde swordsman. "What is that?"

What? It was just got into this place! He could not learn everything in a short time.

"How do you not know the Vytal Festival ?!" Weiss said, pointing her finger toward the blonde. "Where do you live? Under a rock? "

"I live in a place ... Far away." He answered evasively, perceived by some of the team members. "So I don't know much about things here."

Least this one, of course.

"The Vytal Festival is so cool!" Ruby exclaimed as her lively pair of silver eyes were literally shining. "That's where all of Remnant come together for a tournament between the Academies! I always watched it on TV when I was younger with Dad and Yang. "The brightness increased, the words come flying out like they were being shot from a machine gun. "Now I will be able to participate! I am so happy! Don't worry Naruto! I'll show you everything about the festival and then you can tell your friends! "

Naruto smiled tensely. Ruby's happiness was higher than normal because of this festival, some words hurt like he had knives stabbed into his heart, since she had not caught his lie their leader still thought he had a "home" to return to, but it didn't hurt as much because at least her heart was in the right place.

"I'm excited for that day, Ruby." He said in response while putting his hand on the head of the girl in red.

"Hehe!" If the girl was a dog faunus her tail would be wagging like crazy, she was fanning him right now.

"H-Hey!" Interrupted Yang, getting in the middle of the time between the two. "I can show you a few things!"

Weiss's eyebrow trembled furiously with the interaction of Naruto and the two sisters. She didn't know why, but she didn't like any of it.

"Stop it you two!" Exclaimed the heir, the stepsisters looked in her direction. "As someone who has more knowledge about the tournament, I would be the one that will show him the true face of the Vytal Festival!"

"Hey! I said it first!"

"Stop that Ice Queen, you'll just make something cool, something totally boring."

"Excuse me?!"

Out of the fight between the three girls, Naruto and Blake remained out of the heated exchange between them, only watching with expressionless eyes.

"How did we get here?" It was Naruto who questioned this with a comedic sweat drop his head. "And you Blake, do you like this festival?" He asked.

"I really never gave much thought on it." She said, her life as Faunus was not a bed of roses and the few times she was given a moment of peace in her routine, Blake took advantage of it and read her books. "But I've heard of the tournament battles,they're said to be great and that they show the strength of the other kingdoms."

A fight between kingdoms, hm.

Perhaps that was the alternative that the people of this time had chosen to replace the war? At the time of the states, the war was always lurking where one day you lose your life in the blink of an eye, but now this concept seemed so unrealistic and impossible. They had a solid society, even if they had their faults.

Well, it was time for interval and his stomach begged for food.

"I am!"

"No! me!"

"Give up you two, It will be me."

But before that.

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Ow / Ouch! / Hey!"

Yang, Weiss and Ruby massaged the top of their heads which now showed reddish lumps, small tears of pain grew in the corners of their eyes, as if a heavy material had hit them. The three turned to their attacker and found Naruto with his mechanical arm raised and with dull eyes.

"Could the three of you please stop or I will have to continue." To confirm his point the black metal hand closed in a fist.

The three shook their heads frantically. They didn't want him to continue!

"Great." He said lowering his artificial limb. "Now we go to the cafeteria, I'm starving."

xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xx

"So we were in the middle of the night ..." began Nora.

"It was day." Corrected Ren.

"We were surrounded by Ursa ..." continued the girl.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected the girl again.

"Dozens of them!" Nora.

"Two of them." Ren.

"But they were no match for us." Said the energetic girl. "And in the end, Ren and I defeated them and made a boat load of Lien selling skins Ursa!"

Ren sighed.

"She has had this dream for nearly a month." Said the pink fringe boy.

For all that mattered Naruto was not paying attention to beautified and surreal story of Nora, in fact he was trying to enjoy the meal they called Ramen - something the swordsman discovered by accident and was now loving it! - he had managed to eat it with chopsticks that were considered difficult for other people, but it was not like the lack of humor that Jaune exuded across the table - which was leaving Pyrrha and Ruby worried - but the fact that on the table before them was the band of Cardin and they were disturbing one Faunus girl.

Since his time Naruto clearly remembered seeing these people with traces of animals around the village or other villages, some were treated with respect as the tales said that they were sent from Mother Nature to protect forests and life within them, it was easy to see a Faunus in a platoons of soldiers as some theorized that they brought luck to any side that was on the battlefield, however there were also those who were not well seen by the eyes of the people, but they were extremely rare cases faunus would be lost in their animal nature and entered into a state of uncontrolled savagery.

Heh. Several times had Naruto been confused with a Faunus because of his whiskers on his cheeks which were confused with animalistic features as well as his larger than normal canine teeth.

But now, he can see that in this new era the Faunus were discriminated was something so real and lived day to day. In one of his studies to adapt, Naruto discovered that Faunus population was many times seen as animals, ignoring their human traits and pointing as otherworldly beings. The situation only got worse with the formation of that White Fang group that initially fought against prejudice peacefully, but over the years has radicalized their movements and became a terrorist group.

Why? Why there was such a scene at a time when they need not worry but hope to wake up alive the next morning?!

"Jaune, are you okay?" Naruto momentarily looked away, on the edge of the table where Pyrrha Jaune and were sitting, the voice of the Amazon scared the boy.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Said the leader of the team JNPR evasively.

"Well you don't seem to be very ... well ..." Ruby said as she was sitting in front of that boy.

All of them turned their attention to Jaune even Blake who dropped her book and Naruto stopped eating his ramen.

"Look guys, I'm fine, okay?" The Arc persuaded . "Really, look!" He made a poor self-esteem pose.

Yes, very good.

The laughter of Cardin and his troupe broke the tense silence. The swordsman turned his attention to the scene on the table in front of him, a girl with rabbit ears was clearly uncomfortable with the presence of team Cardinal. Naruto frowned and focused entirely on the table to the point that virtually he couldn't hear what the others were saying to Jaune. Clenching his right fist hard enough that his nails dug into the palm of his hand, he felt his anger warm his body, the blood pumping between his veins with fever.

That girl, reminded him of someone, a person, but something was not right. It was like something familiar, but at the same time it was not.

What is this feeling?

It was as if something burned ...

"So we will break your legs!" Were the only words that Naruto heard.

...

...

...

"That hurts!" Cried the faunus girl while Cardin pulled her rabbit ears.

Naruto clenched his teeth tightly, his face twisted into one that showed nothing but murderous rage.

Cardin lit the fuse.

Now he would feel the Naruto Bomb.

The Winchester boy felt a chill down go his spine, the hair of his body stiffened with a horrible feeling, as if a predator landed their eyes on him. He let go of the ears of the Faunus girl in time to not have lost his hand when a huge sword was a mere centimeters from the place his hand previously was, the blade left the table completely in two, doing so both parts flew into the air and created a small crater in the ground made by the weight of the object.

Cardin looked up and saw a pair of heterochromatic eyes staring with such intensity that almost froze his soul. A murderous expression was clearly written on it.

"What do you think you're doing, Cardin Winchester?" Naruto asked with cold eyes.

At another table both JNPR team and the rest of the team RWBYN were amazed with the Dragonslayer carrier's action. It lasted almost a second when Naruto got up, took his sword in hand and jumped towards the table where team Cardinal was pestering the Faunus.

It was so fast they could not even express their surprise.

"Naruto!" Ruby cried.

Cardin was sweating, for some reason that pair of different colored eyes made him nervous. And very afraid.

"What's your problem ?!" Russell advanced toward the blond touching his shoulder.

But his answer was a punch from the mechanical arm of the swordsman, making him fall to the ground with his hands on his face, his nose no doubt broken.

"What do you have against Faunus?" Asked Naruto unshaken, the grip on the handle of Dragonslayer was even firmer.

"Is that it?" Countered Cardin gathering courage from an unknown place. "They are animals, they're not even human to begin with!"

Silence reigned in the cafeteria. Some students seemed happy with the words the boy had spoken.

"Faunus are like any other human, with or without additional bits." The swordsman began. "Everyone in this place are training to be future hunters and huntresses who will be your future companions in battle, or would you have it be when you need the help of the same people who you mistreated leave you to rot?" The words dictated carry nothing but truth. "When you are about to die from a Grimm, wounded and bruised, with death a mere few feet away from claiming your life, that same Faunus will be there, mere feet away and he or she will have the choice to save your miserable life or to let you die and pay for your sins ... ".

The silence was broken when the sound of doors opening echoed through the cafeteria, was Glynda Goodwitch accompanied by Ozpin and the blonde did not look happy.

"What's going on here?" Questioned Glynda authoritatively green eyes locking on the scene between Naruto and the Cardinal team. "What are you doing Naruto?" The teacher asked again with more rigor.

"Do not interfere, woman." People around marveled at the treatment the tallest blonde gave one of the teachers. "My business is with this trash that calls itself human." He raised his huge blade and placed it over his shoulder.

Glynda for a few times in her life felt discomfort or fear, however when the eyes of that boy went quickly on her person, she felt an oppressive feeling, but her fear towards the blonde would not let her seem weak, she needed to be strong!

"Put your sword down Naruto otherwise ..."

"I challenge the Cardinal team to a contest of swords!"

Ozpin eyes deepened with the announcement. Something like that has not been used for a long time and only historians knew about these words.

A contest of swords was a challenge made by a warrior to another and was only ended with the death of one of the combatants. It was something quite normal two thousands years ago according to the documents and discoveries, but gradually disappeared before the tide of time because of the formation of hunters and better handling of aura.

But now, here he was listening to a young man, no more than eighteen, challenge a whole team to a dispute that would always lead to death.

Decisions, decisions.

It seemed that Glynda also knew meaning of those words.

"What is a contest of swords?" Asked Yang demonstrating confusion.

"It's a fight to the death used by the combatants before the official formation of the four kingdoms." Blake said, her eyes locked on the swordsman figure. "Many people used it during that time, but that disappeared after the formation of the hunters."

The explanation seemed to have been heard by all. Cardin swallowed.

"A dispute to death ?!" exclaimed Nora. "Break their legs!"

"Without breaking legs!" Countered one Ruby Rose frantic. "Naruto! Lower your sword! "She asked.

She did not know what caused him to do such an act - but she had a vague idea - but to lead to death ?!

"Answer me Cardin Winchester." Naruto said without breaking his composure. "Fight me and continue to have such behavior against other students and Faunus or renounces your ways with companions?"

Now all members of the Cardinal team were sweating.

"Naruto"

"I think that won't be necessary." The voice of Ozpin broke the mood, while it was approaching slowly, the sound of his stick hitting the floor echoed. "I think the Winchester boy learned his lesson, isn't that right?" Cardin just nodded, fear still in his system. "Now I think I should take Thrush to the infirmary, his broken nose must be healed."

It also pointed out one thing. The force placed on the blow was so strong that brought the aura of the boy to virtually zero to have taken damage.

"Yes." Stammered Cardin as he and the other members of CRDL team took their wounded comrade out of the cafeteria.

"What about you Naruto." Spoke Ozpin turning his attention to the blond. "Even if you have good intentions, your actions were not go unpunished."

Naruto did not flinch before the words of the director. One way or another he was expecting it.

"Wait! Wait! " Cried Ruby placing herself between the two. "I-I'll take responsibility!" Said the girl.

She could not let one of her team members be wronged. She herself felt disgust for the actions of Cardin against Faunus and other students, but can not do anything as they were in the academy limits, however this did not stop Naruto acting as he wanted.

She was their leader! The leader of team RWBYN!

"Do not interfere Ruby." Said Naruto, his voice softening slightly. "I knew the risks, you do not have to put yourself in trouble because of me."

"But...!"

"It's decided." He cut her off. "I'll take responsibility for my actions, the other members of team RWBYN doesn't need to undergo the same treatment as me."

"Hey!" Yang tried to scream in protest, but was prevented by Weiss and Blake. "What are you doing? He can't take the on blame alone! "

"He has decided to Yang." Said Weiss seriously.

"Look in his eyes, he chose to take all the blame." Blake continued.

The pair of lilac eyes intensely stared at the pair of heterochromatic eyes, they stood firm and determined, she could feel the hidden message behind that simple exchange of looks.

 _Do not worry._

"Well, since you are now in serious trouble." Glynda said, arms crossed and frowning. "Follow me." She turned and started walking toward the exit.

"I'll see you later." The swordsman from another time said to the rest of the group as he followed close behind Glynda to decide his punishment, behind him Ozpin watched and decided to follow the duo of blondes.

Glynda sometimes goes way too far.

The cafeteria just outside was bombarded by numerous murmurs on the scene they just witnessed. Jaune looked at the place where it all happened with fascination, it would be great if he was like Naruto, strong and fearless, fearless and unwavering.

It was as an Arc should be. Not someone like him.

His depression returned with force.

"Naruto ..." Ruby whispered still looking at the cafeteria door, concern evident in his silver eyes.

"Don't worry sis." Yang tried to comfort, slamming his hand on the shoulder of the girl in red. "I am also worried, but you know, he's very tough."

"Yes, he will soon return." Assured Weiss in an attempt to also hide her concern for the one man team.

Blake said nothing, resigning herself to only stare at the door as her hand moved toward the bow on her head.

No one noticed that the girl rabbit ears had disappeared during the incident.

xxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Night had fallen, a sign that the classes had finished and that students could return to their dormitories. The hallways were empty, but a figure walked by them, a great figure that was wrapped in a black cloak.

"Reminder to never irritate Glynda Goodwitch." Naruto said to himself as he rubbed his sore right arm.

He spent two hours being taking private lessons by the teacher on good conduct in the gym and another three hours transcribing all the rules of Beacon and hunters, five times! Five times!

That woman was a devil in disguise.

"At least I think Cardin will not bring more. Problems" pointed the blond while transiting between corridor to another. "But it's always good to make sure."

There were those idiots who became intelligent men when confronted and given a chance to redeem himself or those diehards idiots who continued to make the same mistake.

For some reason, Cardin Winchester should be placed in the same place as the other stubborn idiots.

Hell.

 _Left..._

"Hm?"

Was it just him or had he heard a voice?

 _Left..._

"Am I going crazy?"

It was impossible, in fact.

 _Turn left ... Trust me._

Wait ... That voice was ...

"Joan?"

Naruto looked left and his body froze, his vision led to another corridor, however it did not matter to him, but in fact it was a floating glowing ball that hung at the end of that corridor. It was white and held a strong brightness, but at the same time not blinding his vision so he can see the perfect spherical shape.

His blood froze, the paralyzed limbs, sweat ran down his face from the corner, open mouth, throat dry.

 _Trust me..._

His legs moved by themselves, the first tentative step, the second had more solidity and the third almost ran toward the glowing sphere. Once he arrived near the object it moved quickly to another place, creating a cat and mouse situation, where the blonde was the hungry cat and the ball was the mouse that escaped from its predator.

He did not know how long ran through corridors and up stairs, but at the end of his pursuit, the blonde had stopped in front of an elevator, he looked around, however not seeing traces of the shiny ball.

His breathing was ragged, his eyes sweeping every corner of the crossroads demanding that he find the sphere that mimicked the voice of Joan.

However he did not find it

"Are you still there?" He asked for nothing, waiting for an answer.

One of which he did not receive.

"Are you there ?!" He asked again, watching his surroundings.

He received no reply.

"Argh!" He roared in frustration, and punched the metal door of the elevator with his artificial arm.

Why was this happening to him? It was his mind finally lost amid the madness of his journey? Succumbing to paranoia and loneliness? Because? He felt that every beat of his heart was a blow to his chest, a dying feeling. He headed the elevator, trying to forget everything he saw and heard. Ball, voice, pain.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Asked a voice from his side.

Slightly he turned his head and stared at the pair of emerald eyes that looked at him with confusion and concern.

At first he did not recognize the owner of that beautiful pair of eyes, yet the long crimson hair clicked something in his mind.

It was Pyrrha Nikos

"Pyrrha ..." said the swordsman weakly. "What are you doing here?" He raised his head, a large bruise on his forehead, the skin had probably cut since bleeding.

"You're bleeding!" The invincible girl said worry evident in her voice.

"Hm?" Placing his right hand on his forehead, he saw a small amount of blood in the palm of his hand. "Oh, do not worry about me, I heal fast." He tried to reassure the red head.

"Still, we need to get it treated." Countered the redhead, approaching the blonde for a better inspection of the wound.

What she did not know was that she was VERY close to the blonde, so that with the size difference between the two, she had to stand on her tiptoes to get a better look at the injury to the point that their faces were mere centimeters away. Not that Naruto had noticed.

"Pyrrha." Naruto began. "What happened to you, why are you sad?"

The question was a straight shot to the point of making the girl stagger back and avoid eye contact.

"It was nothing ..." She said weakly.

"People do not get sad for nothing."

The rapid response of the blonde left Pyrrha even more elusive.

Honestly, she did not know what to do. Interaction with other people has never been a strong suit for Pyrrha since her status as the "Invincible Girl" caused everyone to put her up on a pedestal as if she were a kind of untouchable idol and that no one else could come close to its magnificence. That isolated her for so many years of anyone else who practically thought it was impossible that Pyrrha could have a normal childhood, but with her entrance in Beacon and the formation of team JNPR, she made friends, people who did not care about her status and treated her as anyone else and that made her happy, very happy, so Pyrrha always try to help everyone with their problems in the best possible way.

But not everyone wanted her help, as was the case with Jaune. He wanted to grow up alone, wanted to become a hero as were the men of his family to the point that even if he was not prepared for this world, he would do something like rigged his documents to enter Beacon.

However what hurt the most were his words. The words of a friend who hurt her heart.

"Pyrrha, why are you crying?"

She did not know when, but she felt tears running down her face.

It was so frustrating!

"I ... I ..." The words had died in her throat, she felt anxiety spread throughout her body.

She felt a large, rough hand touch her scalp, all she had felt was warmth and softness, while having her head rubbed like a porcelain doll. Pyrrha rose her gaze and found Naruto staring at her with understanding.

"Do not bottle it up Pyrrha, your feelings." Naruto spoke, smiling slightly. "I know how it hurts to save all those feelings for yourself, so don't lock them up or else your just gonna hurt yourself."

Those words opened the floodgates.

Suddenly the red-haired girl attacked the blonde in a hug while crying all her pain onto his chest, the sound of her wailing was muffled by his clothes.

"I do not know what to do!" Cried Pyrrha while crying. "I never felt like this before!"

"What happened?" Again the young man asked trying to comfort her.

"I just wanted to help, but he says he does not want my help!" Said Pyrrha amid tears. "Because? It hurts so much to remember those words, those eyes watching me with anger... ".

"It was Jaune, was not it?" Naruto's response was a nod. "He was not meant to be here was he? Amid Hunters and Huntresses. "

"He faked the documents needed to get in Beacon." Pyrrha said, lowering her crying. "He told me that his family comes from a long line of heroes and he wants to be the next in line, I tried to help, but he wants to do it alone, he doesn't want to be the damsel in distress."

Hero, hm.

"Maybe I know how Jaune feel." He looked at the ceiling, lost in the wave of his memories."Every man wants to make something for themselves, achieve their goals with their own strength." He turned his attention to the girl."Jaune wants to be a hero for himself, to show his value even if it's blind to other things, like your friends." He laughed dryly in his mind.

 _Not that it was different from me years ago ..._

Naruto had already passed this stage. Doing everything yourself through your own strength, distancing himself from all in favor of becoming the best fighter the Valley of the Four Seasons could have, but soon the consequences came when he found himself alone and desolate, however he was stubborn and He refused to see the evil that was himself. Hell, Joan literally had to kick his ass to make him see his errors. If not for her, he would either be dead or still doing everything by himself.

However this was another time, it was not about living the most, but to fight as much as possible. He understood how Jaune was feeling and clearly knew the mistakes he was making, yet the Arc should see for himself, his own way.

A man should learn from their own mistakes.

"Do not worry Pyrrha." Naruto said passing his right hand over the scalp of the girl. "Jaune will learn, sooner or later, now you do not have to worry." He knocked lightly on her head. "You just need to be there when he needs it, that's what a friend is, is not it?"

Friends ... A strange concept for him because all his friends are dead ...

"Y-You sure?" Stammered the girl looking directly at him.

"Yes, there is always more times in a friendship, but try to make up for it with good times and understanding."

"You-All right then."

The Nikos pulled herself from the blond, rubbing her eyes with her hands in an attempt to clear the remnants of tears that remained. A silence fell between the two.

"How's your head?" Asked Nikos, looking at the wound on his forehead.

Surprise was her emotion when she saw the torn skin become fully cured leaving only the dried blood behind.

She had never seen such a rapid regeneration.

"Hm?" Said the confused blonde. "Oh, I said that I heal fast." He recalled. "Anyway, we need to go to the rooms, it's getting late and I want to rest, the devil woman made me work like a slave." Complained the tall blonde walking towards the bedroom with Pyrrha at his side.

"The teacher Goodwitch?" Pyrrha said confused.

"She's a demon, I'm telling you."

"Ma-Maybe you are exaggerating."

"She spent two hours talking about behavior and rules and then three more hours making me write all of them out five times."

...

...

...

"Maybe you not exaggerating ...".

Naruto could not transpire, but the bright ball of the scene still burned deep into his mind.

 _What was that...?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days passed, but the memory of what had happened in the cafeteria was never forgotten, practically, it was the subject most talked about throughout Beacon. The tall boy blond was carrying a huge metal sword on his back and he had a mechanical left arm and different colored eyes, which threatened the CDRL team will a battle to death because of his behavior with other students and Faunus, and even confronted the dreaded Glynda Goodwitch.

It can be said that Naruto fame with Faunus and oppressed students by Cardin and his group had increased considerably, but there were also those who slandered.

He was a supporter of Faunus. He was part of the White Fang. That he was a freak. He just wanted attention.

Not that he really cares what others think of him, he only cares about protecting his friends those who suffer from discrimination. Joan had literally pounded into his head that the opinion of others did not bother him.

Well ... He could not call them, but certain people ... Not so much.

CoffYangCoff

Ah! He had also found team CFVY- but as he found the team leader, Coco Adel, it turns out she was looking for him to thank him for defending Velvet from Cardin since they were not with her to defend her from prejudice. For some reason being the target of Coco's eye's made him uncomfortable ... as if he were a piece of meat being evaluated ...

Chill.

But what really mattered was the interaction Jaune with his own team. They spoke gradually, given the fact that the leader of team JNPR had made some form of "friendship" with Cardin, making Jaune pass some time with each other, but Naruto saw through it perfectly. Jaune had turned into doormat for Cardin, for what reason, the blond did not know, but he did not mean any trouble for the other blond, he had to solve this alone.

Naruto also trusted Pyrrha to keep an eye on Jaune.

Speaking of Pyrrha, she and he were approaching each other a lot during the course of the past few days. It was fun for them, in fact. For a girl who did not have many friends and a boy who did not offset by no longer in his time. Moreover, something draws him to the redhead as if he was called by something, as if the red color should be important to him.

"So tomorrow we will have a field trip?" The voice of Yang broke the blonde's thoughts line, which was sitting against the wall. "Where was it?" He asked as she lay on the bed already with her dress pajamas.

"It's at Forever Fall forest." Weiss said as she brushed her white hair. "They say that the beauty of the trees are breathtaking!" She said with excitement.

She lived in Atlas, the beauties that only the Valley had were only told in books and paintings - like the one she had brought and placed in the room - but now Weiss would see with her own eyes the red leaves of Forever Fall.

She was so excited!

"It is also the same forest that has multiple Grimm and Rapier Wasps." Blake said from her bed while reading one of her many books.

"Well, we'll be with Glynda, so we have no problem then." Yang said from her place. "I guess?"

"What's so special about such a forest?" Naruto asked entering the conversation.

He had seen many forests, but nothing with name Forever Fall. Beautiful, dense, full of life, dead inside. A wide variety.

"It's a beautiful forest of red leaves!" Said Yang with a big smile. "I've always heard of it, but never had the chance to see it till today."

Wait...

Red leaves?

Wasn't there a plant with red leaves?

"Hm? Are you okay Naruto? "Weiss approached, noting that the swordsman's face was frowning.

"I-I'm fine." The blonde replied weakly. "Just a little apprehensive about going to a place that i have been to before."

It was a lie. He had gone there before, but there was not even a tree at the time. If his theory was right, maybe that place had not gone away by the hands of time, but somehow thrived to this very day

Perhaps it was a result of the Eclipse?

"I'm back!" Ruby said entering the room.

"It took quite a long time sis." Yang said putting herself in a sitting position. "You weren't lost, were ya?" Joked Yang.

"Hey! For your information I didn't get lost." Countered the youngest member. "Actually, I was talking to the Jaune in the hallway."

"He wasn't locked outside again, was he?" Blake said without removing her attention from her book.

It had happened to Jaune before. Naruto knows how his brother in suffering felt.

"No, he was a little discouraged, but I encouraged him with my motivational talk!" Declared the owner of Crescent Rose with pride and with her fist raised to the heavens.

"I sincerely hope Jaune is doing the right thing, or I swear Arc, I'll kick your ass." Naruto whispered to himself.

"You say something, Naruto?" Asked Ruby.

"No."

Hm ... She really had thought he had said something.

"Anyway, let's sleep, tomorrow we have a field trip and Team RWBYN has to be ready for it!" Said Ruby jumping onto her bed. "Good night Naruto, Yang, Blake, Weiss!"

"Good night, Ruby, Naruto, Blake, Weiss." Yang continued with a big smile on his face.

"Good night Ruby, Yang, Naruto, Weiss." It seems that even the Faunus girl decided to join the fun.

Why not?

"Good night Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss!"

...

...

...

"Perish the thought, I will not saying it."

"Stop spoiling the fun Ice Queen."

"No."

"Please!" Said Ruby, with wet eyes giving Weiss a puppy dog look.

...

...

...

"Urgh! All right! "The heiress snorted. "Good night Naruto, Ruby, Yang, Blake."

And then they all went to sleep

xxxxxxxxxx.

Forever Fall was a forest extension that stretched to the high mountains along the vision of anyone. Red leaves, autumn symbols, never changed from forest tree seedlings, if viewed from above could realize a rail track used for locomotion of charges, such as Industries Schnee use to carry Dust. In other words, Forever Fall was one of the many beauties of the Valley held on their land.

The group walked quietly amongst the numerous red trees of the forest, some admiring the natural landscape that nature could play, but among them was a person who did not think it was a gift of nature, but in fact given her.

Unlike others, Naruto did not admire the scenery. If he was right, those trees were unnatural and gave all the clues in his theory.

He felt strangely calm in that place, like no other, his silver eye tingled, the hair of his body stiffened, a slight feeling of apprehension burned within him contained by the eerie calm that emanated.

"Are you okay?" Blake's voice from his right side caught his attention. "It's quieter than normal."

Coming from a dead person that become even more disturbing.

"Yes, just a little apprehensive." He said quietly, eyes of different colors staring at the girl next to him. "You do not seem very surprised to see Forever Fall." She pointed.

"I ... I came here before." He said hesitantly Faunus. "When I read about this forest and its tale."

"Its tale?" She repeated.

"About a big village that has long been ravaged by earlier battles of the Great War." He recited Blake. "A seed had been put in place of the old village that had only turned the ruins of their old image, it magically became a forest, sprouted days after being planted, large and dense trees expanded the lands and mountains, people came from all corners to harvest the sap these trees had, they said it was medicinal and was able to heal incurable diseases. "

A large village destroyed ...

A forest that has grown from a seed ...

Plant in a desolate spot ...

In a land devastated by battles ...

"It's a great story." The blonde said, hiding his emotions behind a smile. "I wish I could read it."

"I got this book, I can lend you." Suggested the girl in black smiling to find another lover of books.

What? Winter created difficult habits to get rid of.

He looked back and saw Jaune with Cardin's group carrying several pots that were used to collect the sap from the trees. Looking forward, he looked at the rest of team JNPR that were a little further ahead, Nora seemed like she was being… Well Nora and Ren tried to keep the girl on a tight leash, however Pyrrha seemed a little distracted, perhaps the situation between her and Jaune was still tense. Honestly, Pyrrha could be a highly skilled warrior in the battlefield, but she was still a socially awkward girl.

He REALLY hoped that Jayne could get control of the situation.

If not, there is always the Dragonslayer.

"Take it!"

Instinctively Naruto picked up the object thrown in his direction, it was one of the pots.

"We have to collect some sap." Said Yang approaching the two.

"I wanted so much to explore this forest!" Ruby said appearing next to her sister. "But we have to work."

How sad

"Stop being a child." Complained the Ice Queen. "You should be grateful that at least we are here instead at the Academy."

What? She liked to see new places too. Hmph!

"Well, come on." Naruto sighed discouraged, collecting sap was so boring.

"Awww ~~! I wanted so much to explore ~~~~! "

Naruto went towards Pyrrha who was staring at the direction where Jaune and the CDRL team went.

"Hey Pyrrha." Greeted Naruto from the side of the red-haired girl.

"Hey Naruto." She said trying to sound excited.

Well ... It was not working very well.

"Still in the same situation?" Naruto asked walking alongside Pyrrha, toward a group of nearby trees.

"Yes, he even spends more time with Cardin than with his own team." Pyrrha replied dejectedly. "I don't think I can take any more."

They stopped in front of a tree close to the others where the rest of the teams began to make preparations to remove the sap, Naruto looked at the trunk of the plant and withdrew from his holster a small knife (the knife was always there, just was not very mentioned).

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha was confused.

"Looking." Was the blonde's response as he ran his right hand around the length of the tree.

Extracting some sap was easy, but they did not know that there was another way to extract it and get the best sap that the trees had!

"Here." Piercing the tree trunk, he didn't have to wait long for a reddish liquid to leak from the hole. "Bowl."

"On here."

"Wow! There is so much coming out."Pyrrha watched the hole where the knife was stuck in and the fact the sap came out in such abundance, it was very different from the common method. "Where did you learn this?"

"I lived around the forest for most of my life." And while they were waiting for the pot to fill they talked with each other." "I was taught by a woman named Spring, she knew a lot about the forest, and it was one of the most valuable lessons I have learned."

The Nikos saw the gentle and affectionate tone Naruto used when he spoke of the woman named Spring.

"She must be very important to you." Said Pyrrha with a smile, happy to find out a little about her friend.

"..." Naruto did not answer, worrying the girl. "She was."

"Was?" Confused, the Invincible Girl asked.

"She's dead." He said in a voice without emotion, however she could feel the sadness. "Just like all the other people I know ...".

"Oh my God!" Pyrrha sighed loudly in shock. "I-I did not want ..." She tried to apologize frantically.

Beautiful movement Pyrrha Nikos! Beautiful movement!

"I learned to accept it." Said the blonde up delivering the pot full of sap, he looked into the eyes of the red-haired girl. "They wouldn't want me moping about their deaths, so I decided to move on, even if it hurts a part of me."

Only now she had realized that he was broken... Since when did Naruto have the look of a broken man?

"Your turn." Naruto said, offering an her an empty pot.

"Okay." Said girl approaching the tree hole, putting her face centimeters from the small hole.

"Just don't get too close." Naruto warned. "If no..."

"Ah!"

Too late.

A sap jet sneezed hard on the redhead's face, messing up her entire face.

...

...

...

"Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed hard.

This time it was not him!

"That's not funny ..." Pyrrha whispered with a twitch in her right eye.

"Admit it Pyrrha, it was funny! Hahahaha! "The swordsman spoke while laughing

Dear God! He had never laughed so much.

"Yeah, it was a little funny." Pyrrha smiled at the situation, somehow the fire between the two dissipated.

Naruto suddenly looked back, warm eyes became as could as a glacier, he stared at the small hill behind the group, he could feel the presence of someone watching behind them from the land formation.

"What is it Naruto?" Pyrrha surprised with the sudden change in the blonde's mood. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing." And turning their attention to the redhead. "Is it over?"

"Almost finished."

He felt weird, Something itched behind his neck. An uneasy feeling. Blood slowly but surely pumped inside his blood vessels.

Where was Jaune and team CDRL.

He was getting some bad feelings ...

"Did you hear that?" Ruby asked looking around, she was sure she had heard something.

Naruto strengthened his hearing, taking away the sound of footsteps coming towards the fast pace group.

They were Russell, Sky and Dove, their faces painted with terror and fear. But what worried him was the words "R" CDRL team belched like a mantra.

Ursa.

Yang grabbed Russell by the collar with force, the face of the Mohican boy overflowed the feeling of fear.

"Where is the Ursa?" The blonde stared at the terrified boy's face. "Where is it?"

"Behind! He picked up Cardin! "Russell said shocking Yang enough to loosen her grip and let him escape.

"Jaune" Shouted Pyrrha dropping the pot of sap from her hands.

Tsk. He hated it when his feelings were correct.

Turning towards the area where most of team CRDL from, Naruto shot off with speed, his cape flapping in the wind

He needed to get there fast!

xxxxxxxxxx

Not long before Naruto arrived at the scene, along the way he had only to hear the sound of grunts of the Ursa and the cries that belonged to Cardin. It was an open clearing, with a good space without trees that gave a great view of the sky, but it was not important at the moment because in the middle of the site was Jaune raising his sword and shield while facing a Grimm, Cardin was on the ground with a terrified look on his face. He looked at the Grimm and had to agree, anyone would be afraid to see a Ursa that size.

Stopped in clearing the entrance, I could hear the sound of footsteps coming from his rear.

 _Right ..._

Naruto turned right instinctively to hear the voice that led him to the elevator days ago, he felt the heat of his right eye again.

 _More Grimm are coming ... Attracted by the fear the boy should ... protect ..._

There was no evidence that he could, at the very least should trust that voice, however Naruto had no time to think. At that point, he would listen to that voice that seemed so familiar.

"Naruto, where are you going ?!" shouted Weiss coming to the site and watching the blond enter the forest.

"Keep an eye on Jaune!" Shouted the swordsman answering her question.

Using the power within himself, he accumulated strength into his legs and accelerated his steps along its path could hear the grunts of several Grimm coming his way, or more precisely where Jaune was fighting the other Grimm.

The meeting was imminent.

It was quite a group of Ursa, maybe five or seven, with two being quite large for a normal Ursa. red eyes staring at him like a juicy piece of meat.

Seven against one... Naruto liked those odds.

"I may be a little rusty." Naruto said, not waiting for the Grimm really hear. "But I will not let you get any further" He brought his right hand to the hilt of his sword.

One of the Ursa grunted in response, preparing it's claws and swiping them in an arch to attack the prey standing before it.

It did not take long for the creatures to move toward the blonde.

Naruto brought his hands on the handle of Dragonslayer and removed the hook and with extraordinary strength threw his sword into the Grimm, the creature had no chance when the blade impaled it without mercy, breaking it in two and only stopping when it was in the tree behind it

"Let's start!" Announced the blond with a predatory smile, putting his left hand on one of the bags from his belt.

He found what he sought.

Greenish in color was a small metal ball. He put the object in the mechanical hand, sent through his artificial limb a wave of energy that was needed to turn the mechanism inside the sphere on.

The Timer was on.

 _One..._

He advanced rapidly into one of the bears that was erected in an intimidating position, closed left fist, and then putting strength in his arm impaled Grimm chest causing the creature roar of pain.

 _Two..._

Removed the Grimm's body from his arm grabbed the beast by it's right leg with both hands.

 _Three .._ .

"GRAAAH" With a war cry of the blond released the Ursa towards another Ursa that was advancing.

 _Four..._

Both creatures collided and as a result fell stunned.

 _Five!_

What happened was a blast, something incompatible with the size of the explosive in question. The force of the bomb destroyed the two Ursa without leaving any trace of their bodies, the surrounding area was also not spared of destruction leaving a crater and killing many trees that had the misfortune of being in the blast radius.

 _"Now only two left."_ He thought the evaluating its stock pump Insanely at the time, since before being placed in the cube, he was defending the village from the army of Grimm and that woman.

Thanks to God that Ricket had created these bombs.

The hairs of his neck stiffened suddenly, instinctively the way swordsman raised his mechanical arm, just in time to defend himself from the onslaught of another Ursa. The attack came from behind so the blow was unexpected, it was released violently, bouncing a few times on the ground only stopping when he hit the trunk of a tree.

 _"Damn, it looks like some bones may have cracked."_ He spat a considerable amount of blood from his mouth. _"This Ursa is much stronger than the others."_ He looked at the creature and noticed that the eyes of his mask were not red, but shone in a sickly yellow, and it had various bony spines back juttering out of it's body.

He spat out the remnants of blood from his mouth. If he had his armor the damage suffered would be nothing as his metal equipment are made by a special metal, but most of it was destroyed in the attack on the village leaving him with nothing to protect himself, and that was a disadvantage for him as he always attacked from the front.

"Okay, it looks like you are special, big guy." His right eye was burning again, but with more intensity than before, he looked at the rest of the Grimm's, they seemed ready to attack. "Very well." He removed from the holster on his belt his fighting knife. "Bring it on!"

However before the normal Grimm with red eyes could run in his direction, the yellow eyed Ursa destroyed almost all of them with its claws.

What?

"What?" He asked, the blond was astonished to witness the betrayal.

The last Ursa had the intelligence to escape into the forest.

 **"I waited ..."** A shrill voice came from Grimm, yellow eyes staring at the blonde with intensity, the strangest thing was that his mouth did not move as he dictated the words. **"I waited for you to show up, Golden Swordsman!"** The beast roared to the heavens.

"What are you?" Naruto put up his guard, a bad omen was felt. "A Grimm cannot speak ..." A thought came to his mind.

No, it cannot be.

It was impossible!

"You are an Apostle."

One of his fears became reality and the proof of this was right in front of him.

After Eclipse. After the appearance of Grimm. After _she_ had gained all that power of that place. Creatures worse than the Grimms appeared, they were called Apostles, monsters with the body of a Grimm, but with the mind and the reasoning of a man, they only obeyed a single person, _it._

If an Apostle was here, at this time, to say that both Naruto and _that guy_ failed in their mission.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

"If you're here, then that means that _it_ still exists." Said the blond, sweat running down his face from the corner.

 **"I stay in this forest for so long on the orders of My Lady!"** The Apostle said with yellow eyes looking at the blond with extreme anger. **"She said you would come to this forest at one point in time! Now I am given the honor of killing you! The Golden Swordsman, the enemy of My Lady and the Apostles! "**

Apostles… Apostles… APOSTLES!

"GRAAAAH" / **"GRAAAAH"**

Naruto roared with hatred, feeling it burn inside his body like a blazing furnace. He had spent two years hunting the Apostles, two years after the Eclipse, killing all loyal servants to _it_ . They destroyed his house and killed the people he cared about, they destroyed everything.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

The blond moved quickly, his hand closed on the handle of the knife, it was wrapped so tightly that his knuckles were white, he was blind in his rage. In response the Apostle also ran toward the man, already with its claws ready to destroy his body.

The collision was imminent. Naruto jumped halfway ready to bury the blade in the creature's skull, but he didn't expect something to grab his ankle and hold it to the ground with force.

 _"What the hell ?!"_ Quickly the blonde rolled to the side out of time to get out of the path of the creature's claws making them hit the ground, taking advantage of the given opportunity, the swordsman transferred his energy to the knife in his hand, creating a thin bluish color layer around the blade and quickly cut off the hand of the Apostle.

 **"You bastard!"** Cried the creature lamenting the loss of its limb.

Given the opportunity, the blonde looked at the thing that held him on the floor, it was a black tentacle that was wrapped around his ankle that was growing out of the earth. He turned the knife and cut the tentacle off, freeing himself.

"A tentacle? Damn. "Naruto said, looking toward his sword stuck in the tree, it was his best option to get out alive.

Grimms were enemies he could defeat without even using Dragonslayer, but the Apostles were on another level, they had the power of a Grimm and the mind of a man.

He ran as fast as possible in search of his sword. Various tentacles emerging from the ground with sharp edges trying to impale him, the number of tentacles rising increased to the point they literally formed a barrier with sharp edges. He raised his mechanical arm.

"Tenrai!" The sound of gears resounded in Naruto's ears, pointed the cannon's mouth toward the blockade, the bluish glow was born inside the gun. "Get out of my way!"

The beam of light that left his arm cannon hit the tentacles easily, creating a hole through the members. In response to the members destruction, a grunt of pain could be heard from under the ground and all the tentacles, injured or not, returned to the land, clearing the way.

Naruto touched the hilt of his sword, he felt as if he had recovered a part of his body, but seconds after taking possession of it, he observed a large shadow overcome him and a creepy feeling move through his body.

 **"You will not leave here alive!"** The Apostle Ursa attacked again, the claws of his only hand ready for a vertical cut.

"I think not!" Naruto did the same thing he did with his knife and started transferring his energy to his sword, a thin blue layer could be seen on the edges of Dragonslayer.

Using all his remaining strength Naruto made a vertical cut, leaving the creature into two parts and some trees around them were unfortunate to share the same fate. The Apostle's body fell to the ground, the top falling away from the blonde, as if he feared him. Naruto sighed in relief and mild pain, his back was still hurting, he looked towards the apostle and walked towards it.

 **"You will not win ... ..."** said the Apostle with effort, It could feel death approaching. **"Our Lady, will escape her prison and you cannot stop it!"** The Grimm stopped moving, no longer had the strength to drag on it's miserable existence.

"You can try all you want, but when there is still a trace of blood pumping through my veins, I will not let this time suffer the same as mine." Naruto said, stopping right in front of the remains of the Apostle's body. "Besides ..." He raised his Dragonslayer in the air, its size was intimidating. "I will kill Salem myself.

 **"Heh, you will not live to ... Do that, Golden Swordsman."** Using the last bit of strength left in its body, the Grimm raised its arm.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

 _ **(... Drip ...)**_

 _ **(... Drip ...)**_

 _ **(... Drip ...)**_

It had happened so fast.

It took less than a second to everything changed suddenly. The bone projectile had left the Apostle palm, hitting the blondes shoulder, digging into his flesh. One of the tentacles impaled his chest, tearing its way through his right lung, blood running down member and falling to the ground.

 **"You lowered your guard, swordsman."** A voice said from his rear. **"It was a great distraction to get you."** He looked out of the corner of his vision, the Apostle's face was pretty much on your side. **"However I cannot let you live, I will be the one who received credit for killing you, The Great Zaroticus! Not anyone else!"**

 **"That was not part of the plan ..."** The Apostle Ursa could not finish talking, as several tentacles impaled the rest of it's body.

The Apostle Ursa was killed and its body began to fade away.

"Typical ..." Naruto spat drops of blood from his mouth, it was hard to breathe. "From the apostles ..."

The men were corrupt and when given the power they want more ... The Apostles were the example of this corrupt men who wanted to be able to stroke their egos.

Several lives were snuffed out by those desires.

And Joan's life was one of them.

Mown down in her prime.

 **"Now, now, do not be a bore, is our nature!"** Zaroticus said releasing the blonde's body away, crashing into a tree.

Blood gushed out of the swordsman's wounds, the pain he felt move throughout his bones was so intense that he almost fell into the unconscious world, but Naruto still clung the same pain as a way to stay awake, holding the only thing that still did exist and have a goal, Dragonslayer.

He spat blood from his mouth, his breathing was irregular and was becoming increasingly difficult to achieve, it seemed that his whole body had gone through a meat grinder, the muscles were practically begging him to stop what he was doing.

"I am really out of shape ..." Naruto said sarcastically to himself as he removed the bone of his shoulder, wincing in the process. "It took only two Apostles to finish me."

Going against the condition of his body, Naruto raised himself using the Dragonslayer as support, but before he could take the first step towards the battle, several tentacles emerged from the ground and pierced his legs, holding him in place. He clenched his teeth with the sudden pain, he raised his mechanical arm ready to shoot Zaroticus, however the emergence of more tentacles from underground, wrapped around his mechanical arm preventing him from moving his arm even one centimeter and before he could use his sword they did the same thing to his right arm.

He was arrested. Mercy.

 **"Poor, poor swordsman."** Sang the Apostle arms and legs as thin as a toothpick like the rest of his body, tentacles come out of his back and pierce the ground, the deformed three - eyed masks staring with fun . **"Trapped like a dying animal, just waiting to be killed, this is the same as Swordsman Golden killed more than one hundred Apostles thousands of years ago? What a joke. "** He stopped right in front of the blond, using his arm to lift his head, making them stand face to face.

The blond could not even answer, he had lost a lot of blood and his difficulty with breathing only increased to the point of him suffocating.

 **"No last words? What a shame. "** He raised his arm, fingers turned into sharp claws. **" Bye, bye! "** Exclaimed Zaroticus.

He had no strength to fight. He had no strength to get out of the creature's claws. He had no strength to lift his sword.

Actually ... He expected to die.

"Close your eyes!"

A voice said. Naruto closed his eyes.

 **"Now die ... wait what ?!"**

"Shine! Dazzle! "

 **"My eyes!"**

"Now it is your chance!"

He did not listen twice as anyone who was helping him, he could feel the grip of the tentacles loosen suddenly, now it was his chance. Using the last of the strength that his body could produce, he pulled his right arm out of the grip of the tentacles and attacked using his free arm, even with closed eyes he could hear the sound of metal clashing with the head of the Apostle and sound of something breaking was well audible.

But that was it.

He had no more strength. He let his half-dead body fall to the ground with a bang

"Naruto ..."

And all faded into darkness ... Again.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _When was the last time he felt so ... Satisfied?_

 _Kill. Killing was the only thing he could do._

 _These hands have killed so many people._

 _He felt happy to be able to kill. He felt like he had a purpose in your life._

 _Has killed more than thousand men at the time of the States, has killed more than one hundred Apostles after Joan's death._

 _He could no longer if he had done it for revenge or for the pleasure of killing._

 _Was he a monster for it?_

He opened his eyes slowly, the eyelids were heavy as ever, yet he forced his way. The blurred vision soon took shape, the familiar brown ceiling formed up. He looked around and stared at his equipment that was on a table not far away, just on the side of his bed, but that was not what mattered, but the girl who seemed to be asleep.

The red hair and Amazon armor practically her trademark.

With effort the blonde forced himself into a sitting position, looked at his chest and saw several bandages around it. He realized only now that he could breathe normally as if his lungs had never been drilled, as well as most of his injuries.

He knew that his body healed at a frightening speed, but it was still impressive ... That was another factor?

"No ... He's my ..." Whispered the redheaded girl in her sleep.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about ...".

"He's my ... My Cookie fish ...".

"Never mind." He did not really want to know, not really. "Hey Pyrrha."

"You can't have him...".

"Pyrrha ..."

"Much less you, you bimbo blonde ..."

"Pyrrha."

"May.. Maybe ... Maybe we can... Share ..."

...

...

...

...

"Pyrrha"

"Aaah!"

The Girl Invincible literally dropped from the chair, grabbed the first thing that can reach and threw it towards Naruto, who by his bad luck had the Dragonslayer thrown at him.

How she managed to lift the sword was a mystery.

Fortunately the blond managed to grab the handle of the blade, causing the bed to drag slightly.

"Watch it Pyrrha." Said Naruto moving the right shoulder. "You could have killed me."

"Ah! Excuse me! Excuse me! I'm so sorry! "Said Pyrrha frantically as he shook his arms in comic form. "I, I was asleep and then someone screamed and I got scared and ..."

"Okay Pyrrha, calm down." Naruto said putting the huge sword leaning against the side of the bed. "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class? "

His sense of time was confused. How long was he unconscious for?

"The classes are over." He was informed by the redhead. "The others wanted to come, but director Ozpin said he wanted to talk to them before, so I decided to stay with you until you recover, but I fell asleep." She said with a sheepish smile.

She hoped he had not heard what she was saying as he slept ...

"How long I was unconscious?" He asked.

"It was eight hours since the found in Forever Fall." She said, the green eyes lost their luster. "You looked almost dead ...".

Naruto said nothing. Silence settled in the infirmary for a few seconds. It was heavy and confusing.

"So what happened to Jaune and the Ursa?" The swordsman asked trying to change the subject.

From a certain subject he would like to ask her about.

"Oh, Jaune managed to beat the Ursa Major and he accepted my help to train him!" Said Pyrrha with a big smile. "Hey Naruto, I have a question ...".

"Hm?"

"Why is it that my Polarity does not work with your sword?" Asked Pyrrha curious. "When we were in the forest, even Yang could lift your sword and so I decided to use my Semblance, but it did not work."

That was a question she wanted to know. Something metal that her Polarity had no effect was a major blow to her skills.

"The man who created it, said to me that he used a metal from the moon." Naruto said looking for that sword. "He said he saw something fall from the sky and reach the mountain next to his house, he went up the mountain he found a large stone that had a kind of strange ore like metal, took years to make Dragonslayer to be made of something totally different than steel, so it is more resistant and more durable than any other normal sword. "

Wow ... If this were true, then the sword, Dragonslayer, was made of ...

"Lunar Metal ?!" The answer was not what she had expected, frankly.

"I do not understand what is so surprising about it, just makes my sword tougher." It had endured many blows from Apostles that it could be called unbreakable . "So if you did not raise the sword, who had brought it here?"

"Glynda."

Ah ... That devil woman. What are her powers?

"Well, I better go to the dorm." Said the blonde to redhead. "You need to sleep."

"Er ... yes, you're right, the day was very busy." Pyrrha said raising herself from the chair and stopping in front of the door with her hand on the doorknob. "Naruto ..."

"What?"

"I'm glad you're okay." Said Pyrrha showing a serene smile.

 _ **BUMP**_

"See you."

And with those words, Pyrrha Nikos left the infirmary.

Naruto sighed, trying to slow his heart that was stubbornly, beating in his chest and also stop the redness on his face.

What the hell was that ?!

The eyes of odd colors become icy, his interest was exclusively for his bags belt, he felt a presence since he had woken up and had only expected Pyrrha out to confront him.

"You can come out now." Announced the swordsman placing the mechanical hand around the hilt of his sword, just in case.

One of the bags began fidgeting wildly and then something came out of it. It was something bluish in color, however before he focus and wonder what it was, he could see a silhouette.

It was small, with the body shape of a human, but with pointy ears and had spiked up bluish hair.

"How are you! My name is Puck! "


	4. Decision

**It took me, but I managed to overcome my lazy.**

xxxxxxxx

No More Time

"Huh" Speaks normal.

 _"Huh"_ Thought.

 **"Huh"** Flashback.

Xxxxxxxx

 **The sky was considered by many as a relaxing landscape, a bluish immensity that kept, behind its veil, a sea of possibilities of existence and nonexistence. Many people stared at him as to how to whiten his thoughts, ease the responsibilities on his shoulders, and finally relax, find peace and quiet.**

 **Now he understood why Joan was so fond of looking at the sky. She told him that the sky had a tranquility that no one on earth could really feel but could enjoy a small part of it.**

 **He wanted to see this same sky she saw.**

 **But his sky was black, there was no tranquility or comfort, there was a sense of anguish and anger, with its thunderstorms cutting the gray clouds with fervor and brutality.**

 **This was his heaven. The sky after the Eclipse.**

"Gruh!"

He grunted as he thrust his right arm, the movement of the sword making the wind whirl hard, the cloud of dust rising with the simple swing of the massive massive object. Sweat trickled down his face, his chest rising and falling rapidly, the air in his lungs seemed to burn his organs.

"What are we doing here?" Asked the little voice coming from his shoulder.

This was still something he should get used to. That little voice, sometimes annoying, that now accompanied him.

"Coaching." He replied simply, his attention totally focused on the movements of his sword.

He quickly shifted his position, placing the dragonslayer's long handle on his shoulder and using it as an impulse he cut a frontal blast into the air, stopping a few inches from the Earth as it raised a small curtain of dust.

"Why are you training alone? Where are your teammates? "The voice asked again, their confusion clear.

Something must have happened in the morning when he was still asleep.

What? An elf had his priorities!

The blonde stopped with the swinging of the massive sword suddenly, the pair of odd-colored eyes staring at the training field floor sadly. He did not know why, maybe it was his past experiences when he began his life in the village, but for some reason when they did, the lake within his being seemed to be impaled with several pointed stakes.

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"They spent most of the day ignoring me," said the swordsman, lowering his sword. "Pyrrah said they were worried about me, they are giving me cold treatment as punishment for running into dangerous situations."

Since he woke up from the hub was a risky situation after another. Nevermore. The incident with the CDRL team. And now his struggle with the Apostles. He was just counting on what happened after he woke up!

"Ah," Said the young hunter in training to himself. "Thanks again for having healed me."

"Hehe! You do not have to thank me! We are partners now! "

Naruto smiled slightly at the answer. It was common knowledge that after the Eclipse several beings were revealed to the world. The dimension that was hidden for most people came to light when the "Heart of All" incident occurred and the collapse between dimensions. Grimms appeared worse and even some beings that passed away of the category Grimm, one of them were the Elves. Free-natured beings who lived in forests said that their Elven dust could heal any kind of wound and disease, often a person who was at the door of death back to life. He did not even think elves still existed after all this time, but there was one of them, sitting on his shoulder.

Now he practically had the cure for his pains.

"Although most of his worst injury was healed by himself." He thought hiding Naruto's information, the Elf had only to take care of superficial wounds blonde.

For Elf Puck, being in the presence of that boy was like being near a fire. Sometimes it was warm and comfortable, his spiritual energy somehow attracting beings from the astral dimension to him, and at other times that same flame burned like an infernal flame, growing and growing, consumed by the anger and hatred that lay between Naruto, Creating an unstoppable monster.

Like a Berserker.

Naruto was strong, very strong. He had an overwhelming and uncontrollable spiritual force. There was no control. It would be his trump card and his failure.

"Hey Naruto," Called Puck as the blond in question had returned to his practice.

"Hm?"

"Let's do something else? You've been practicing for hours! "

On second thought, it had actually been a few hours after the school day was over, relatively early, he added, leaving the students with plenty of free time for themselves. Naruto had decided to train and try to re-form, practice had saved him many times before and he could not neglect it. It would be happy to train with the rest of his team, but the cold shoulder was still his answer.

Though he had seen Ruby glance almost relentlessly.

"What can I do about it?" Naruto replied, turning his attention to Puck. "In this new time people use identity and money for most things, I do not have either," He pointed out.

Ah yes. Puck was one of the only beings who knew the truth. Well, the Elf practically asked him blatantly if he really was of this world or time, since his spiritual level was far greater than anyone else had.

Unmasked by an Elf.

Who would say?

"More like ..."

 **Beep. Beep.**

The sound of his Scroll coming from his cloak cut off his speech. Puck flew to the device and picked it up, returning it to the blonde.

Which was not surprising to see a video-call of Ozpin.

 **Mr. Naruto, come and see me in my office.**

It was a short, direct message.

"Well, it looks like trained out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was only minutes after wiping himself from all the sweat of his training section that Naruto headed toward Ozpin's office. The location was a common knowledge for everyone, being below the big building where Beacon's green lights were, that's where the white-haired director was most of the time. The only way to get there was by using the main lift.

The same elevator as the shiny sphere had disappeared.

"Those girls really do not want to see you." Puck's voice echoed, the Elf flew lazily.

In fact, the affirmation of the astral being was true. Since the beginning of the day the girls have not even paid attention. Cold shoulder. Turn the face to the other side. Ignore your existence completely. Even sitting away from him at break!

At this point, it looks like he's going to have to sleep in the infirmary.

"Maybe I've lost the little faith they had in me." The blonde said, his face did not even change, but his tone belied the sadness.

Anger, hatred against the Apostles caused him to become blind to everything and everyone, only the thought of eradicating them remained in his mind, that was his reason in the last three years he remembered before waking. Three years alone, traveling through the vastness of what was now known as the Valley. To kill all the Apostles and to finish once and for all with Salem, that was his goal.

Even if it kills him in the end.

But that was the same reason the rest of the RWBYN team ignored him for the rest of the day. The connection he made with them hurt him and so did they.

Could he, bring them into this dark world that was surrounded by pain and sorrow? Drag them into his war?

"Do not think about it," Puck said, taking the swordsman off his line of thought, "I know what you're thinking, probably getting away will cause them both to get worse." He planted right in front of the blond's face. "They have made a connection with you, even for a little while, they care about you, they care for you, leaving them behind will cause you and those girls to suffer in the worst possible way."

Puck's words had a foundation. The elf can feel all the feelings that those four girls had, it was a skill all elves had. The ability to read people's emotions, and they held within them a feeling that grew every day toward the swordsman.

"Distance will cause them not to be drawn into my war," he replied darkly, his eyes losing the light of life slightly. "I'll protect them from afar."

"That's a lie." Puck pumped his cheeks and nudged the boy's nose hard. "Deep in your heart you want to be with them, want that feeling of having something, of feeling filled, of not being alone."

 **THUMP.**

Again. That same feeling. She was born when she announced the RWBYN team and was fed when she created ties with her team and the JNPR team. The feeling of fellowship. Never to be alone again. From the pain of loneliness. Really, in the back of his mind, Naruto wanted to be with them, even with the dangers that surrounded him, of the deaths to come. Of the eminent destruction.

He wanted to protect them. He would fight for them and for all the people who created a bond that created something that eased the pain hidden in your soul.

But would it be worth it? Risking like that?

He stopped in front of the elevator, the same one that the ball took him and who also met Pyrrah days ago. He pressed the button and the doors opened.

"It's a selfish desire," Naruto whispered more to himself.

It would protect those smiles. Do not let it happen again.

Salem is alive. Your mission has not changed yet.

Unfortunately...

He squeezed and the doors closed.

It was not long before they opened again and revealed a new scenario. A large room with several rotating gears.

And on the other side, sitting behind his desk with Glynda Goodwitch at his side, stood Ozpin, staring at him with his analytical pair of green eyes, as if studying him in every possible way.

It was a bit familiar.

Naruto looked down for a moment, technically, he did not need to see to know that Puck had lurked in one of his purses, though he could be invisible to anyone who wanted to.

He was a slacker.

"Thank you for coming, young Naruto." Ozpin saluted, the coldness in his eyes suddenly disappearing. "Please, come close."

 _Hey. Hey. Hey. What is this feeling?_

Slowly the blond approached the table. All his muscles counteracted involuntarily, as if prepared to be attacked at any moment.

"I'm here, what do you need, Ozpin?" The swordsman asked rightly.

"Show respect!" Glynda's voice rose in the silence.

"Respect is deserved, not given." Naruto replied vehemently. "Ozpin has not yet shown me something that makes me respect him, people can try to put that in my head, but only respect can be earned."

A vein snapped in her head. That boy...!

"Glynda that's enough, that's enough." Ozpin said entering into the conversation. "It seems clear that this is a motto of young Naruto, we cannot do anything about it."

"But Ozpin ...!"

"Like I said, Glynda, that's enough." The man's gaze was enough to make Glynda stop.

She snorted indignantly and looked away.

Suddenly all the attention of the director turned toward the blond boy in front of him. The silence settled again and only what was heard was the sound of the gears spinning continuously.

From inside the bag, Puck watched the scene uneasily. Looking at those two, Naruto and the man named Ozpin, it was like seeing two animals watching each other. Two animals with incredible spiritual forces, overwhelming.

 _"That fear ..."_ Thought the elf with a drop of sweat sliding down his face. _"Besides, how does that man have such great spiritual power? Even for someone who has Aura. "_ His attention went to the woman. _"She does not even seem to feel unscathed by this pressure, has she ever had experience with someone with such a great spiritual power level?"_

"A long time ago ..." Ozpin began to speak, his words filling the void. "... a man appeared, says he was a survivor of Eclipse, a strange phenomenon that occurred thousands of years ago, where terrible creatures revealed themselves to the rest of the world and spread chaos and disorder to both races that inhabited Remnant, This same man was forced to put an end to all these monsters, thirsting for vengeance for his fallen comrades during the Eclipse, he armed himself ... "Naruto tensed, fists clenched tightly, Ozpin's words brought back memories Which he did not want to remember. "Raising a gigantic sword and a metal arm, he hunted down these same creatures in an attempt to quench his feeling, sometimes becoming worse than the monsters he hunted." Ozpin placed his hands, eyes glued to the figure of the swordsman. "One of his striking features was his blond hair and eyes of different colors, being one blue and the other silvery, so it was given a title known by a few ...".

So ... His suspicions were real ...

"Golden Swordsman."

The bomb of revelation fell on those who were in the room. Glynda turned to the blond swordsman with wide eyes and open mouth. So that's what Ozpin had? That that boy was this Golden Swordsman?

"The similarities are really visible ..." The mind of the veteran hunter was full of thoughts. "From what Ozpin told me, they both carried a huge sword on their backs, had a mechanical left arm, had blond hair, their unfitness in the first few weeks, their barbaric habits."

But how could it be? The story said he was a man, how could this boy be no more than 18 years old? Although his appearance could often be confused with that of a full man.

"In the last few weeks, I've read a lot of books to learn about that time." The swordsman spoke, eyes fixed on the director. "In one of those readings I learned something revealing, the Village of the Four Seasons did not even exist in Remnant's official records, but in fact in a simple children's tale about the Maidens, but the strangest thing of all was that you responded as if it actually existed."

Ozpin's green eyes sharpened with what the boy was saying.

"But now, after you tell me this, I remember you." He raised his mechanical member, pointing his finger directly at the white-haired man. "You may have changed your hair and your way of acting, but you're still that orphan child, the one who intruded me to train him."

A simple smile was born on Ozpin's face.

"Yes, you're right, Captain of the Four Seasons Village Assault Troop."

Xxxxxxxx

"For a moment I thought you were going to kill each other," commented Puck flying beside Naruto.

"Nah, if Eclipse had not happened, I'd put that kid under my care." Naruto replied scratching the nape of his head, confused. "But to think that he would grow up and become young after all this time thanks to his Semblace is surreal, sometimes I wonder if the Eclipse was a blessing or not."

His footsteps echoed through the empty corridor, there was not much reason for students to hang around the gym, it was late night and late. His conversation with Ozpin - or how he knew the little Oz - had lasted for a long time, almost past midnight, but with the revelations and exchange of words, the blond had received something in return.

Picking up one of his purses, he removed a brown leather wallet that contained some amounts of Lien, a monthly allowance that the Academy was giving him because of his problem - of having no family to send any money - For him to transit freely through the Valley and also not be stopped by the police or anything else.

Name: Naruto

Now he was a Vale citizen.

Yet something else bothered his thoughts.

I will not tell you, for now, your secret, but the people closest to you will know precisely. Your team will not abandon you, not even try. I know what you are thinking, I have heard much of your solitary journey against the Apostles of Salem, but this is no longer your time. It's other times. Your friends will fight you and if you do not want to, be prepared to fight them.

Was it really? Would they fight him? A stranger in their lives? That there should not even be more? Someone with so many traumas and a thirst for insatiable vengeance?

Would they?

"Hey, hey, stop thinking!" Puck exclaimed hovering right in front of Naruto's face, pulling the skin of his face. "This face scares me, seriously, besides, let's think about it later, You need to rest still, you can be healed, but not quite yet! "

What Puck said had merit. Naruto could still feel some of his muscles bruised during his fight, despite being very resilient, his body was still human.

"Right, right, now stop pulling my face," replied the blonde, removing the astral being from his face. "If not I'll eat you!"

"Aaaaaah!" Cried Puck frightened.

Suddenly the blonde stopped walking, his journey to the infirmary - his current room until the rest of his team forgives him again -, since there standing in front of the door was Velvet Scarlatina holding something against his chest, all his behavior It showed that she was apprehensive and ... Ashamed?

What would she be doing in front of the ward at a time like that?

"Hm? Who is that? "Puck asked, looking at the figure of the rabbit-eyed girl coming off the top of her head. "Your girlfriend?"

To Puck's unhappiness he can no longer utter any other word because of being forced into one of the blonde's bags.

The boy in question wore a small, subtle, almost imperceptible blush on his face.

"Idiot elf." Muttered the young man to himself.

He slowly approached Velvet, his steps even being softened should be heard by the additions of the girl, but she seemed to be so focused on whatever she was doing that she had not even noticed when Naruto was practically behind her.

"If I do ... But I would be so bold ..." The girl whispered to herself, her breath quite irregular. "Coco said that I must be aggressive ... otherwise I would lose my chance to ...".

"Chance for what?"

"Kyah!"

Velvet stiffened like a taboo when she heard the voice behind her, she did not have to turn around and see the person's face to know who it was, she already knew only by hearing his voice, the same voice that saved her the last time and that remained in her Since then.

The first person who had nothing to do with her, but even so defended her from those bullies.

The first person who was not her friend or her teammate.

The first person who fought for her.

"Can I help you, Velvet?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

Puck remained hidden inside the bag, Faunus were much more likely to see the beings of the astral world than normal humans because of their strange connection with nature having proof with their animal traits.

"No!, Actually yes! No, wait! "In fact, he could see smoke coming from the girl's ears as her face warmed and the reddish color grew at a rapid pace. "I ... I came ...!" Her eyes began to turn into little comic swirls.

The whirlwind of her thoughts ceased suddenly as she felt a hand touch the top of his head. A strange soothing sensation spread around her.

"Hey, calm down, otherwise you're going to be a walking cherry," Said the swordsman in a humorous way, removing his hand from the girl's head, to her unhappiness. "So, what are you doing here?"

Faunus sighed, trying to calm the throbbing heart.

"I, I went to ask, if you were ok, since I heard that complications occurred during the field trip." Velvet's voice gradually rose to an audible tone, genuine concern could be felt in his words. "I, I went to your team room, but ..." A comic drop trickled down the side of the boy's head, they really had not forgiven him yet. "So I asked the team that's in front of you and they said you were here."

Naruto sighed. He felt he was doing the right thing, but for some reason it felt wrong to leave them out. Yet his world was not something anyone could exist.

Would they have enough strength to coexist with him? Together in this world surrounded by darkness?

"So, I, um, wanted to give you this!" Velvet shouted, lifting a brown plastic pot. "I knew you were hurt a lot, it may not be much, but I did it for you!"

He took the small pot carefully and stared at it intently.

Frowning, the cuts on his body did not give him any time to rest since the cold wind was unbearable added to the fact that his injuries did not help. Cuts and bruises were a part of his daily life now, but that does not mean that he liked them.

 **"Can't sleep?" Asked a voice from his side.**

 **"What do you want, Joan?" Said the blond without turning, his eyes mesmerized by the vastness of the night sky, holding his sword firmly at his side.**

 **"Stop being annoying, I came here to help you."**

 **"I did not ask for your help."**

 **"Stop complaining and show me your back."**

While the swordsman was steeped in his memories, Velvet watched him with interest, taking every detail of the boy's face in front of him. The angular face, the horizontal lines on both cheeks that almost made him confuse with a Faunus, his eyes of odd color, a soft silver orb, and a bluish stone like his left eye as if he had a great pain in it, but It was that same pair of different eyes that looked at her with concern. His body was warm, his heart was beating fast, his thoughts clouded in his presence. I could feel it. Feeling a warm and warm aura around her, but deep inside kept something obscure and fierce inside.

As if it were a chained beast, waiting for the opportunity to free itself from its chains.

But that would not stop. She wanted to be with him. Become a factor in his life. She wanted to somehow protect him the way he had protected her.

"Velvet ..." The blonde's voice called the girl back to reality.

"H-Hm?"

"I want you to do something for me ..."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Puck asked as he flew around the medical stretcher.

Naruto did not respond immediately, his attention was focused on the ceiling of the room, face immersed in thoughts.

It was within minutes that he had asked for a favor from the bunny girl, it was and is a risky proposition to bet on, but he would have to try. He did not know if it was his selfish desire that drove him to it or was any other factor. But it was done.

"I have to do it Puck," the swordsman replied, his arms crossed behind his head. "I have to definitely know the answer to that question."

"What if the answer is not the one you're expecting?" Said the elf resting on the bedside table.

"Then I'll isolate myself from this world." The blond's words were hard and cold, but they contained the determination to do what was necessary. "I will go after my original purpose, I do not need to get involved with this world anymore, but ..." Gradually his voice lost strength, his eyes softened. "I'll be alone again ...".

"Naruto ..." The beast of the astral world whispered with pity, the feeling of sadness could be felt by the elf with force. "Why do you have to carry everything by yourself ...?"

Puck could see flashes of images as he stood beside the blonde. Horrible pictures of quartered bodies, eaten, a sea of blood, an eclipse, and a pair of red eyes staring at him with contempt.

And hate.

As if that feeling was something alive, a predator, the worst of them all, just waiting for the collar around his neck to be removed.

"Let's go to sleep, tomorrow will be a tiring day," he said closing his eyes and surrendering to the world of dreams.

In his case ... A world full of nightmares.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 **"Why?! Why?!"**

 **Their cries echoed through the grains of black creatures, their mouths filled with chewed bodies from their battle companions. The sea of red blood circled him, reaching the height of his ankle, little hills made of faces of people creating relief, the sky above his head was black, and he held the moon-covered sun like an Eclipse on its top.**

 **Blood covered his whole body, his right eye closed tightly so that the blood would not come out of his cavity, where his eyeball once resided, but which was now only a gelatinous paste in the hand of his enemy.**

 **Enemy that one day was a friend.**

 **"Give it up, Naruto." The voice was cold and full of arrogance, crimson eyes staring at him as if he were an insignificant insect. "I've ascended to a new level that you can reach me, not yet."**

 **"As well?! You killed them all! All your comrades! "He screamed hard, blood poking around his feet. "I will not be like you!"**

 **The figure only grinned in response.**

 **"You and I are the same, Naruto," said the owner of the pair of red eyes. "When your hatred consumes you completely, then perhaps you have a chance to fight me."**

 **He snapped the handle of the broken sword, his mechanical hand unusable.**

 **"I will kill you! I will kill you! I WILL KILL YOU!"**

He opened his eyes with regret, the unfocused heterochromatic orbs lost in the memory of his dream, his memory, his nightmare, his stigma.

"I'm going to kill you ..." Naruto whispered, his left eye blurring suddenly. "I'll kill you...". He turned sideways trying to go back to sleep, and without realizing it, he saw a red mark pulsing behind his neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder, what does he want?"

"Huff! Whatever it is, it will not make me forgive him. "

"We can not leave him like this anyway, we have to listen to his side of the story."

"I do not care! If i don't find his answer good enough, I'll beat him so badly to make him think twice before letting us out! "

It was afternoon, most of the lessons had already been completed, leaving the students with some time for themselves, to amuse themselves with their team, or to try to enjoy the normal short life they still could have before they became official Hunters. However for the girls of the RWBYN team their time was being filled with a message brought through the girl Faunus, Velvet, of the only male member of the team. It was a short message telling him to meet him in the Beacon training arena, but the odd thing was that the message implied they would bring their weapons.

What was going on, really?

"To tell you the truth, I did not really see that arena," Weiss said looking around, they were still walking down a long corridor, past several steps after taking the elevator. "Why does it have to be this far ?!"

"I still think we should look at the map." Blake lifted the Parchment in question, of course in one of several embedded programs was a map of Beacon. "But SOMEBODY decided not to use it as a matter of" pride. "

A large arrow blinked over the head of the Schnee heiress. The girl in question, irritated by the object, took it and broke it in two.

"I do not care, I did not know we had an Arena to begin with." Commented Yang. "But I did not think it would be under the school, that's super weird."

Most of the training areas were in the vicinity of Beacon, where students used them for team practice, yet the Arena could be considered more as a rumor than a real place, but for them now the truth was revealed and indeed such a place There really was.

"Glad we followed Velvet's instructions, otherwise we would not even know how to get here." Ruby said into the conversation.

"Actually, this place does not exist on the school map," Blake pointed out, looking through her Parchment.

How would someone like Naruto know of such a place if they even had it on the map of the academy?

"Hey! Look! "Yang shouted taking Faunu off his line of reasoning. "There's a light!"

Looking ahead, in fact, there was a bright white light straight ahead, as they were walking down that corridor the luminous intensity was a hundred times greater than normal.

As if it were light at the end of the tunnel.

"That must be the way out." Weiss commented annoyedly, inwardly happy that she had finally reached her destination. "Let's get on with it, I want to know what that guy wants with us!" With that the heiress stepped up, overtaking the other girls.

"Wait for us!"

With each step as the intensity of the light increased gradually, they could not help but be nervous as to what awaited them on the other side of that exit, which Naruto wanted to tell them. Then with a final step the girls passed through the light .

"You took too long."

For a moment everything turned white, but then it was revealed what the Arena really was. An immense round structure with a large circular center surrounded by two tall bleachers, everything was practically white, both the dome above their heads and the ground beneath their feet, but something stood out within that whitish sea, it was a single black and yellow dot Positioned at the center of the Arena.

It was just the key piece of that puzzle.

"Of course we were going to be late! We didn't even knew this place existed! "Weiss accused furiously pointing her finger at the boy. "We still had to walk this entire corridor to get here!"

"Sorry about that, according Ozpin this place is secret and is still under development." He said scratching his neck, a smile on his face sheepish.

"Development phase?" Ruby repeated looking around. "It's very big, plenty of space and has even stands!"

Naruto raised his mechanical arm, moving to cannon mode, and shot stands resulting in the destruction of a good part of the scenery and also scaring the members of his team with the unexpected action.

"Damn it! He destroyed the grandstand! "The damage of Naruto's mechanical arm cannon was destructive, it was a fact that they could not deny, but it was still impressive to see the damage that only a single shot could do.

"I still do not know why this under development ..." repeated again Ruby without understanding why the destruction.

Blake would comment, but then she realized.

Big place. high stands. Thick walls.

"It's like the arena of Vytal Festival." She told herself.

"I appreciate your observation, Ms. Belladonna." A voice said coming from the stands contrary to what has been destroyed. "This is a field that mimics the functionality of the arena that is used in Vytal Festival, but unlike the original version, this place is not common knowledge, only those of my trust holds the information that location." The destroyed parts of bleachers began to float in the air and rebuild the place. "Although I ask not to destroy even more than yesterday, Captain."

"Aye, aye, I'm not very good explaining things Oz, hehe." The swordsman with a sheepish smile.

"So we ask you to wait for our arrival." Countered the director, sighing, Glynda walking through their rear with a visible wobble. "We still had to wait Glynda recover from their previous night activities."

"Captain?" Said Ruby confused by the conversation.

"Oz?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Activities?" Yang crossed his arms and cast a suspicious look.

"Nocturnal ...?" Blake's face began to turn red, a part of her favorite book was in her mind, between student and teacher.

In response, Glynda cast a dirty look into the cause of your fatigue.

"Anyway, you came." The reckless behavior of Naruto suddenly disappeared, now he had to pose a serene and calm man. "First of all, are you ready? It is a path of no return. "

For some reason a feeling tense passed the girls, as if that meeting would change everything and everyone.

"Wha, What are you talking about ?! You who called us after days without talking to us! "Weiss tried to restore some confidence she could muster at that moment, as a Schnee, it should be under control!

"I agree with her." Ruby said, her gray eyes filled with worry. "What is important enough to bring us here?"

Naruto suddenly drew his Dragonslayer and pointed it toward the girls. The whole atmosphere of relaxation disappeared with that action, there was no longer any sense of normalcy, only that same excitement they had felt moments ago. The sudden fear.

"Na-Naruto?" The girl's red cape stammered uncertainly, something did not seem right.

He did not answer. His eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"If you want to know what happened ..." began the blond, air wrapped it stirred causing its cover flutter. "Show me that you are strong enough for it, show me how strong are your feelings, how strong is you determination is, but ..." He looked up. "It's a one-way ticket only to a nightmare world."

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Review?**


End file.
